Is It Worth Remembering?
by Creatively Lost
Summary: ON HOLD Hermione Granger loses her memory in an accident that Draco Malfoy was involved in. Hermione doesn't want to know what happened or to remember her past right away and takes the opportunity to get to know Draco Malfoy with out any prejudice
1. Bang!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…

* * *

_Chapter 1: Bang!_

He hadn't seen her. She was sure of it! Hermione Granger walked as silently as she could well behind the person she was following. Her cloak swished softly, but apparently the person wasn't in hearing range to have noticed. He was one of Voldemort's followers. All of Hogwarts speculated that Draco Malfoy, arrogant little rich boy, was a Death Eater. Only he wasn't so little anymore. He had grown out of his ferret like face and scrawny excuse for a body. Malfoy was now lean and tall. His face still had the sharp qualities to it, but now it also held a more masculine frame. His blond hair that once used to be gelled back now was short and fell freely about his head. His gray eyes were said to be the things that occupied many a mind at Hogwarts. Not to mention so did the rest of him. Malfoy had gotten muscular too. Quidditch had been a great help toning and firming his now apparent muscles. No one doubted that Draco Malfoy had definitely turned out into a handsome man.

Malfoy had it all. He had been named Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly, came from a well known wealthy pureblood family, and was known as one of the best students and duelist the next generation of graduates Hogwarts could offer. No one doubted anymore that he was a good student either as they had did in earlier years. His father didn't buy him the marks that he received and Malfoy had made that apparent to everyone as well. He had taken every chance to prove his intellect and didn't mind showing it either. His classmates did doubt his abilities before, but after the school saw that it was Professor McGonagall who had nominated him rather than Professor Snape, for the position of Head Boy, all the speculations were put to rest. McGonagall was known to be firm, but fair. During the nomination time frame, Snape had been off on a special research assignment otherwise he would have selected the young Malfoy as well.

Draco Malfoy appeared to be a model wizard in many ways, but Hermione Granger knew better. Hermione was named Head Girl as well and shared the quarters with Malfoy during their seventh year. He had been civil at first and they had made a silent pact to avoid each other's company. Though Malfoy rarely ever got into a childish argument or fight anymore he still hadn't changed. He only got crueler. He wasn't what everyone else thought him to be and this opinion was held firm by the Gryffindors. He was a cold hearted, pompous ass. His acid-like tongue left many in shambles and he didn't spare it on anyone. Only difference was now that most of his quips were true and hit their targets rather brutally. She'd catch him tonight. '_How dare he!'_

Hermione had gotten into an argument earlier in the week with Blaise Zambini, another Slytherin girl in their year, and had quite efficiently 'cut her down to size' as Ron had put it. Her tongue had gotten better too. She couldn't believe the Slytherin apathetic attitude towards the muggle killings that had occurred. There had been another attack over the weekend due to Death Eaters. Malfoy having seen the entire argument, had bumped into Hermione purposely while commenting, "Careful Granger. Treat more purebloods like that and your parents might just be next. Better watch over them best you can. You never know -- these things just happen." He had sneered and walked around the corner leaving her shaken.

No one had heard him say it. She had no proof he had said the haunting words and therefore no way Malfoy could be punished. He had said it in a dead whisper, just for her ears alone. '_The coward!' _Hermione's fingers dug deep into her hands creating small red half crescents against the smooth flesh. '_How could someone so apparently evil walk around being respected and praised?!' _She had ran and sent several owls to her parents afterwards to make sure they were okay. Hermione kept doing so each day. '_Damn Malfoy! He had to make me paranoid!' _It wasn't that one comment had made her so infuriated, but it was the gradual build up of all the things she had put up with over the years. Now, with the war, the stress was piling up faster than ever. No one had the right to say things like that.She'd catch him tonight! Hermione overheard Malfoy talking with his father through the fire in the common room they shared. She knew he was up to something and she was going to catch him red handed doing whatever evil deed his bastard of a father had commanded him to do. Maybe she could even get him expelled! It was this thought that had inspired Hermione to leave her bed that night and into following Draco when she had heard the portrait entrance to their common room open and close around 2 am.

Malfoy made his way through the school and onto the grounds without being caught. He walked swiftly, but quietly through the dead of the night and into the Forbidden Forest, but he didn't stop there. He made his way through most of it with out the aid of a lamp or his wand. The moon was exceptionally bright that night, but it didn't guarantee their safety. If Hermione wasn't so infuriated, she would have thought his actions to be rather brave. She _knew_ he wasn't that foolish. It couldn't be stupidity that could compel anyone enough to roam about the Forbidden Forest at night and with no light no less. Hermione knew the dangers of the creatures that called the forest their home and she was sure Draco was informed of this as well.

'I will not lose my nerve! I will catch him if it's the last thing I do.' Hermione kept repeating similar phrases although she had started wishing that she brought Harry and Ron along. '_Why didn't I at least ask Harry for his cloak? If Malfoy catches me …' _Hermione's blood started to boil again. She was a capable witch. She had no reason to fear the ferret. '_WHO CARES! LET HIM SEE ME! Besides, Harry and Ron would have started asking questions about why I needed it and the last thing I need is those two in trouble again. He hasn't seen me and I'll make sure he won't!'_

Hermione had _disillusioned_ herself as a precaution earlier, but it didn't stop her from being nervous. '_Just what **is** he doing out here at this hour?' _Hermione sensed Malfoy stopping and it pulled her out of her nervous thoughts. He pulled out his wand and at first she couldn't figure out what he would need it for. Fear filled her heart as she heard a noise and gathered her cloak around her as though the soft material would keep her from harm. Hermione suddenly had a devastating thought along the lines of 'creatures not needing sight to know she was there'. '_How could I have been so stupid?!' _They could tell she was there by her scent. The disillusion charm wouldn't protect her as well as she first assumed. '_Still it's probably nothing and at least Malfoy hasn't noticed me.' _She reasoned with herself with a greater calm then she felt at the moment. Malfoy had stopped all movement. Hermione figured out why a moment later. She saw it through the trees and it made her heart stop. The white glow of the creature was unmistakably that of a unicorn. She had seen unicorns before in her Care of Magical Creatures class, but never at night. It's beauty was surprisingly illuminated and displayed ten times greater than in the daytime. Malfoy raised his wand. '_What?…. But why… unless …. NO! What would compel him to do something that would leave him damned? No… he wouldn't …' _Hermione felt paralyzed! '_I have to do something! I have to stop him! NO!' _Her mind screamed as Malfoy began to say something. Hermione lunged at him suddenly. **BANG! '**_No ……..!!!!!!!!! He wasn't going to kill it! HERMIONE YOU DOLT! DAMN!' _Malfoy had apparated!


	2. Loss and Reality

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…

* * *

_Chapter 2: Loss and Reality_

__

_ 'Since when did Malfoys' have a conscience?'_ Draco's thought dwelled on nothing else but his encounter with Hermione Granger earlier that week. '_Why did I warn her? Why did I even choose to comment? I know why … because I bloody well KNOW that her parents are the next target! I shouldn't care. It shouldn't matter to me though! Let them all kill each other. Nothing matters much anymore. Let the "light" kill the "dark" -- as long as they let me live in peace. But no … they won't will they? But, again, that has nothing to do with me telling Granger! No! No more! No more people should die. People who have nothing to do with this damned war.' _Draco suddenly found himself hoping she had gotten the hint. Hoping she had gone to Dumbledore and they had put her family under watch. That Dumbledore had offered them any kind of protection._ 'Please have done something about it!'_

Thoughts such as the current ones that plagued his mind were very unsettling and very unlike the Draco Malfoy most people knew. These thoughts did not suit him, but he didn't care anymore. No one knew what had happened. No one cared to inquire about why he had turned so studious and focused. To them he had just all of a sudden changed and they explained this away by merely thinking Draco Malfoy had become responsible; that he had grown up. While the latter was true, it wasn't his choice to make. He had been forced to realize that the sheltered life he lived was not what this world was about. That the people Draco had admired were not worth admiring. Any childish tendencies left in him to fool around and enjoy his life were washed away in one disastrous wave of agony; a most melancholy epiphany. Draco Malfoy had not just turned responsible; he was trying desperately to keep what was left of his family together. He was doing it to keep his father; to retain a hold on Lucius Malfoy. Trying frantically to get his father back from the forces that had tore him away.

Lucius Malfoy, a proud though arrogant man, was none the less a man; a father; a husband. He had wanted the best for his family since it began and strove to give them the best -- quite literally. His views on the sanctity of wizard blood were harsh and non-evolving, but aristocracy had in all cases often held such opinions. He was wrong, but not evil. At least the Lucius Malfoy that Draco remembered wasn't.

Lucius, who had taught Draco the many chivalrous aspects of life as well as the shrewd ones. He had intended on raising a well taught, well mannered, well respected, well rounded young man; A man that would honor the Malfoy name. Lucius had also taught his son how to remain stoic and keep his emotions well hidden. He hadn't wanted Draco to be weak in any way. He never wanted anyone in his family to be taken advantage of. Lucius had taught Draco how to become strong and independent so that his son would become a natural leader; so that the Malfoy name would be respected and revered. He was a good father and a loving husband despite the rumors that promoted his cold hearted behavior towards the rest of the world. He did believe that Malfoys' had been born to privilege, but also that every generation had to earn the right to keep the Malfoy name in high regard. At least he believed so until the Dark Lord's return to power.

Draco had admired his father for who he was and what he stood for until Draco lost his mother. Narcissa Malfoy's death had been saddened and certainly unexpected. She usually stayed away from Voldemort and his death eaters. Lucius never expected much more from her. Voldemort had no concerns about this matter as well. It wasn't until the question of Draco's involvement arose that Narcissa had her reserves. During the summer after Draco's fifth year, Voldemort expected the younger Malfoy to start getting associated with his Father's line of work. The Dark Lord had plans for recruiting the younger generation. He wanted them to see the power they too could possess and align them with his ways at an early age. Narcissa, however, would not hear of it. Involving a fifteen year old in killings and torture sessions was too much for her to submit to. Draco had never heard his mother argue with his father on any issue before. Narcissa had also chosen to take this matter up with the Dark Lord himself. Draco was there; he would never forget. His mother had tried to convey Voldemort to reconsider his decision regarding the involvement of children. She meekly suggested waiting until they were graduates of Hogwarts and full fledged witches and wizards. Voldemort had seemed to consider this a moment, but alas the temper of the Dark Lord was volatile and he had killed her on the spot. No one even dared to move a muscle. Lucius seemed paralyzed with shock. _"Do NOT dare question my judgment!" _were the words that rumbled like thunder through the Malfoy dungeon. _"Lucius, she would no doubt have weakened your only heir. I will reconsider his involvement at this age. Your son would do me better service if he were to grow with out her company." _Lucius had heard these words and did nothing but close his eyes as the Dark Lord had exited.

A small figure was kneeling by Narcissa's limp form that evening. He neither wept nor screamed. Just sat there holding her cold form and not letting go. In shock, not because he would never see his mum again, but rather because his father had done nothing to prevent her fate. Lucius had had no rebuttal, no words for the creature that brought upon the early demise of his beloved. Draco had just held Narcissa, removing the fine platinum blond hair away from her face. The blue eyes that had once shone brightly as they looked upon her son did nothing but display a cold numbness that spread contagiously through Draco. He knew then that his father was nothing more than an empty shell. He realized that everything that Lucius taught him disappeared when Voldemort was around. All things that the Malfoy's ought to have stood for were thrown aside for this hideous creature. Lucius Malfoy was no longer a man; no longer a Malfoy. He had become a follower. He had compromised and conformed. He had lost and was nothing more than a utensil. Lucius had ceased being himself long before that day, but for Draco it was the first time realizing it.

It was then that the full impact of the war and Voldemort had hit him. Voldemort tore apart families. He had destroyed so many lives. He had manipulated so many people -- only for his selfish, fowl reasons. Purebloods, mud bloods, muggles…. they didn't matter anymore. All that mattered were the lives that these people lived; the lives that were either tainted by this hideous monstrosity and the lives that were destroyed because of it. Draco vowed then to do anything to get his father back. _His_ father! Not the puppet in some sick demons plot to power. _His father_. The man who raised him and cared for him. The man who loved his family and his wife to no end. The _man_ who made a mistake and compromised his judgment and offered his services to Voldemort thinking he was doing what was best for his family. It was then that Draco decided he would do whatever it took to make his father proud. To revive some sort of spark in Lucius to make him reconsider his decision. To reconsider and realize his mistake. Draco couldn't hate Lucius Malfoy, the man who brought him into this world, but he did hate the minion who couldn't think for himself. Draco had tried fervently to salvage what was left of his family only to find that his father had died before his mother. Lucius Malfoy was lost to him forever. Narcissa Malfoy's death was kept quiet, explained through her contracting a rare disease. Lucius Malfoy's demise however, was known to none but his son.

There was no turning back for Lucius, but Draco had decided not to let the same end envelop him. He was stronger than his father had been. Draco could resist Voldemort's lures and he had. He no longer was the same biased person he had been before. Sanctity of blood did not hold such a place in his judgment of people any longer. Those were Voldemort's views, not his. Draco Malfoy was still of noble blood, but his actions would prove this later. As a man, Draco would show the world what _noble _blood was and remind them what a _Malfoy_ was. He would get the respect back and bring the Malfoy name among the top again. Lucius had ruined it. He was now known as a convicted Death Eater; one that had recently escaped from Azkaban. Draco had decided to bring his family pride back; no matter what it took.

The younger Malfoy was no fool though. Lucius had been contacting him discreetly. Telling him his time was coming to serve the Dark Lord. Lucius was, in one word, a maniac. Azkaban had freed him of whatever sanity he still had left. '_Hmph! Imagine sending your only son into the jaws of death and being PROUD of it. I can see it now --- Broom "banners" proclaiming "I am the proud parent of a junior Death Eater!". Insane! The entire lot of them. Ignorant, blind followers of nothing more than a bloody pissed off half-blood -- the very thing most of them despise.'_

Draco had been sitting in the common room late at night when his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of morbid looking bird. '_A raven. What's it doing here though? Interesting.'_ Draco stood up from the arm chair he had been resting on and walked over to the where the bird was perched. '_Ha! On top of Granger's favorite book. She'll have a fit if he leaves talon marks on the cover.' _The thought of Hermione's reaction brought a smirk to his face only to be replaced by a scowl later. '_Granger … argh! Why can't I stop thinking of her! I warned her…Did what I could… The rest is up to her. If she does nothing about it, it's none of my concern. Then why do I feel so bloody guilty?!!! ARGH!'_

When Draco was in front of the raven, it nodded it's head up and down as if having passed judgment on him and flew again. This time it chose to stop in front of the fire place. Draco thought the ominous bird odd, and followed it again to inspect it more carefully. When he saw the raven wasn't going to fly off again, he sat down cautiously in front of it. The raven examined him carefully again before disappearing into a black mist. **_"NEVERMORE!" _**was the sound that echoed when he had vanished. '_Damn! Bloody bird! He probably woke up Granger!' _However, at the sight of what appeared in the raven's absence, Draco decided Hermione's disturbed sleep would be the least of his worries that night. Lucius had again found a way to get in touch with him. This time with a more portentous message: Draco was to be tested that night as a way to prove his loyalties to the Dark Lord. This was going to be a night to remember.

As per his "Father's" instructions, Draco Malfoy crept out of Hogwarts later that night. He went into the forbidden forest to the point described by his father where the apparation wards had been weakened. They had been tampered with only for a small amount of time; just for Draco. Dumbledore would of course be informed of this intrusion soon enough, but there was enough time for Draco to complete his task and return before the alarms went off.

Draco stopped, mentally prepared himself, and was ready to apparate when he saw a glowing light. He froze, but regained his composure quickly as he realized it was a unicorn. It would not come closer though. Draco was a bit lost in its innocence when he remembered again the mysterious task that was awaiting him. He stiffened up once more as he remembered that it would do him no good to ponder on innocence at this time. The youngest Malfoy vowed to get Voldemort for whatever way he was to taint Draco's mind and soul that night. He knew that the Dark Lord would not be there though; only Lucius. Still, Voldemort's initiation tasks were infamous. Reinforcing his stoic resolved, Draco Malfoy apparated to Malfoy Manor. Draco's eyes widened when he realized that he had not apparated alone!


	3. Empty and Cold

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…

* * *

_Chapter 3: Empty and Cold_

Apparation was a funny thing. No matter what position you happened to be apparating from, you always seemed to land on your feet. Draco remembered Professor McGonagall going through a brief explanation on apparating and the broader aspects of it with respect to the human anatomy.

"_The neurovestibular system of the body is made up of the inner ear organs which work along with the brain to help you maintain balance." _he remembered her saying. "_It allows us to maintain stability, our sense of direction, which way one is facing, and where we are. When one is apparating, usually a great deal of concentration is required to focus on not only the destination you intend to arrive at, but also where you are leaving from. The spell automatically configures the body's position and subconsciously sends messages to the brain which are then relayed to the ear. The spell triggers the ear to balance itself in such a way ,using the inner ear fluid, that each and every time we perform a successful apparation, we land upright and firmly on our feet, providing of course that our concentration remains in tact._

The beginnings of apparation started when a wizard by the name of Fauburg the Felines (pronounced Feh - lay - nez) developed a rather vast interest in why his cat always landed on its feet. This grew to researching into balance and then expanded into the translocation-apparation-disapparation theory or TAD for short. (For more information on the researched involved, you may consult the supplemental readings in your textbook listed at the end of section 17.) Now it is for this reason why some people get splinched due to the lack of concentration on their part. You cannot hope to have the spell submit the right signals regarding position and balance to your brain if you aren't giving it your full attention. Being intoxicated doesn't help either! It reduces quite a lot of balance already. Enough so most people have trouble walking around; forget trying to apparate!

Portkeys also try to configure in balancing, but it usually involves more than one person at a time and therefore is naturally harder. Also some sci-wizards suggest that the cracking noise that follows when one apparates or disapparates is due to the fluid in the ear being adjusted with in such a short amount of time. Others claim it has to do with the force of the air being disturbed around a person as they perform an apparation. These are only speculations though." McGonagall had went on to discuss other theory speculations, after the relevant lecture Draco had however, zoned out.

Draco found himself wishing now that whoever had apparated with him did _not_ land on their feet. It would give him time to figure out who the intruder was and how to dispose of them. His face blanched as he had a frightening thought. '_What if this is part of my initiation? What if this is it? BLOODY FUCKING HELL! I never expected this! I could have splinched myself!'_

Draco looked around and saw nothing and no one. He had apparated where he was supposed to - Malfoy Manor, Dungeon 6. These dungeons reminded Draco very strongly of the senior Malfoy. In his opinion they were exactly like Lucius; cold and empty. Despite what anyone would have thought, the dungeons here were not grimy and dirty and damp. Instead they were empty and clean. Bare and dark like what was left of Lucius's soul. They were also usually well below zero degrees Fahrenheit. '_I forgot! It's always_ _cold down here! So very freaking cold! A useful tactic when dealing with prisoners isn't it? Not only do they starve you and torture you, but you also get to stay awake and be even more miserable by the fact that it's always freezing down here! It's all part of the 'Getting Tortured Package Premiums!' Pain, misery, hunger and the bitter, bitter cold. Lucius was smart about this. It helps to be smart if you are a soulless bastard.'_

Draco Malfoy stayed quiet and still. He strained his ears trying to listen to any sound, but it was a strange flickering that caught his attention first. "**_Manifesto!_**" shouted Draco pointing his wand at the flickering. The walls of the dungeon echoed the sound of his command. He could see the cloud of air forming around his mouth when he shouted; it was constantly there in the dungeons. Every breath he took marked the air around him. The figure that was revealed by the spell was draped in a black cloak, lying on the ground. Now that he noticed this, Draco found that he could also hear the figure groaning softly.

'It's some idiotic student. The build doesn't seem to be that of anyone older and it looks like it's female. Damn! Now what am I supposed to do!?' Draco assumed that it was one of the girls at Hogwarts that were constantly swooning over him. '_Must have followed me. Fuck! If Lucius finds out …' _Draco ran his hands through his hair. He grabbed a fist full of the platinum-like locks and just held them. '_Not only is this imbecile in danger, but Lucius is going to fucking kill me for being followed! Screw it! Suits her right in the end! Argh! What am I saying!? I've got to get her out. No can't do that - no way now! He'll be here any moment. I could silence her, petrify her, and cover her with my invisibility cloak. It's around the Manor somewhere! Then just modify her memory later on. Yeah! That's what I'll do! FUCK IT ALL I'm getting soft. ARGH! I'm be following Golden Boy's footsteps soon enough! Martyrism here I bloody come!'_

Draco quickly "_accioed_" his cloak and bent down to pick the girl up. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was. '_No! It can't be… Hermione!? Granger… NO! He'll kill her! NO! FUCK WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? WHAT WAS SHE DOING FOLLOWING ME!?' _Hermione looked up, saw Draco and groaned.

"_Malfoy …" _she whispered softly barely able to get the name out._ "_What the…? How did you apparate?" asked Hermione genuinely stunned. She forgot how furious she was. She forgot how potentially dangerous this situation was. Hermione was cold and hurt. She fell hard on the stone floor when they had apparated. It all began to come back slowly towards her as she saw the look on Malfoy's face. '_His eyes… Bloody hell… it can't be … He looks **scared**?'_Hermione Granger stood up and backed away slowly. She was truly afraid now. What could scare the stoic and apathetic Draco Malfoy so badly to make him look at her like that? Where was she? Was he in danger? Did that mean she was in danger too? Or was he scared because of something or someone that wouldn't harm her, but naturally harm him? Did he suspect aurors or something? '_Oh Merlin! Please let it be aurors! PLEASE, PLEASE - Somebody get me out of this mess!'_

Malfoy didn't have time to react properly or warn Hermione for Lucius Malfoy chose that unfortunate moment to appear before them. One could see a platinum eyebrow on his pallid face rising in surprise as he noticed Hermione's presence. Lucius Malfoy had changed considerably since his time spent in Azkaban. His once handsome features seemed sallow now. His usual pale skin had a sickly tone to it and it stuck to his cheek bones in a most unhealthy way. The morbid guards of Azkaban apparently had a great effect on him. Lucius's eyes gave this away more than anything. His once sharp, cold gray eyes now held a numb dull look. He didn't seem aware of it, but his eyes were darting around the room constantly. It seemed freaky seeing as how the dungeon didn't contain anything that could hold his attention. He looked just about as paranoid as Moody. It simultaneously gave him the look of a frantic maniac and a person that was very close to death.

"Well, isn't this quite the family reunion? The Malfoys' and the Grangers' all together in one place." drawled Lucius Malfoy in what sounded like an amused tone. He had a smile on his face that would have looked quite charming before, but in this particular case it made him look maniacal. It was again, the eyes that gave him that effect. They were open as wide as they could be and unblinking. With his skin stretching over his cheek bones tightly, the facial expression made Hermione quiver with fear. '_Raving, mad lunatics. That's what they are - the whole lot of them. Raving mad! Azkaban messes with people's minds. What does he mean by reunion! Oh Merlin! What is he going to do with me? Harry and Ron don't know I'm here. No one knows I'm here! Crap, crap, crap! What am I going to do now? Maybe someone noticed that weird trick Malfoy pulled when apparating here. Maybe it alerted someone… Please Merlin, Please! I am so fucked!' _Hermione's thoughts were a jumble of confusion, and fear. She was trying very hard not to go into hysterics and start crying.

"I must admit Ms. Granger that I have underestimated Draco. I hadn't thought my son was capable of pulling off such an intelligent and unexpected task. I am proud of you Draco. But I wonder … How _did_ you know?" asked Lucius Malfoy with a particularly pleased expression on his face. Draco's mind worked faster than Hermione's in this situation. He knew _exactly _what was going on although he had _not_ expected it like the senior Malfoy so quickly assumed. Lucius had brought Hermione's parents here for Draco to finish off as his commencement task. He would be expected to kill Hermione's parents in the most brutal of ways to be initiated as a Death Eater. Not only that, since it was Lucius that was giving this particular "test", Draco had to convince him of not only his loyalty and obedience, but prove that he was a cut about the rest; a chip off the old block. '_I have to go along with this. I need some time to stall. There's no way out of this one now. Think Draco, THINK!'_

"Well Father, surely you should have expected that I would bring, shall we say, an offering so that the Dark Lord could be certain of my unfaltering loyalties. I _am_ of course a Malfoy and Malfoys' do have the tendency to go above and beyond. Don't we father? This wench here," he glanced at Hermione, "is sure to come in handy. I lured her with my flawless masculinity and she relished in it. Didn't you my little _mudblood_?" asking Draco turning to her again. He hoped that Hermione got the point. '_She should be beginning to catch on at this point. I know she knows that I wouldn't make this up and I know she's noticed that I haven't called her mudblood since our fifth year. Still Granger, we're in deep shit. If aren't smart enough to get the message I am trying to convey, then it's your fault if you end up… if you and your parents don't make it. Wait! She doesn't know they are here, does she?' _Draco felt on odd shiver at the point, but he had to keep up the charade until he could figure out a way out of this mess.

"Ah I see! You have worked hard for this Draco. I commend you on using your apparently _Slytherin_ characteristics to trap her. Quite a pleasing surprise she will be for the Dark Lord! This is indeed a most interesting detail you cared to leave out son. I don't blame you however, I see the necessity in keeping this a secret. After all if she had caught on in anyway that this was a trap, your little plan would surely have failed! But you followed through flawlessly! I wouldn't have expected any less from you had I known of your plan!" remarked Lucius with extreme enthusiasm.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Draco. "You see how shocked she is Father? She can't even respond. I've left the little mudblood speechless. Although I've done that quite a few times, haven't I _Hermione_? Ha! I thought she was supposed to be smart too. Do you know she actually believed that I was _falling_for her? She came along with me voluntarily, convinced I wanted to change my _ways. _That I just wanted to come here to get the things that matter to me most and leave this _bad, bad _place. Right, Granger? I told her that maybe I wasn't strong enough to go through with it and get _this _Father, the little bint volunteers to come with me. She didn't even bring her wand! Stupid _whore_! Oh how she trusted me! I did, however, shamefully dirty myself with her, but I am sure the Dark Lord will compensate me well for my sacrifices. Awww, come now little mudblood, don't look at me with that shocked expression on your face." '_Get a grip Hermione, come on! Figure out what's going on!' _thought Draco desperately before he continued talking to Lucius."At least you can say you had the best any man could offer. After all, even though it _pains_ me to even think about my "relations" with such _filth,_ I was your _first _wasn't I? Oh oops, Father forgive me, gentlemen are supposed to be discreet about their, err, activities. Especially when the lady's_ parents_ are present." sneered Draco. His voice was dripping with unmeant sarcasm. '_Come on Granger… Come on. Figure this out. He plans on killing you all… I think she got it!'_

While Draco was talking, Hermione was in complete awe. She didn't know what was going on and was so confused and afraid of both Malfoys' at this point. _'Mad… the entire lot…'_ But as she listened to his dramatic performance, she realized that it was exactly that, a _performance_. '_He's trying to help! I have no idea why, but he wouldn't tell Lucius he - um - dirtied himself with me knowing Lucius's attitude about muggleborns. Plus Malfoy ought to know that I have my wand, but Lucius… Lucius doesn't know that!'_

Hermione snapped out of it finally. She realized, though she didn't know why, that Draco was helping her and that she's shouldn't just stand there with a dumb look on her face. She mustered up the angriest visage she could forge and stood there glaring at Draco with what she hoped seemed like intense hatred. Knowing her past history with Draco, it would seem that Hermione wouldn't have a hard time accomplishing this task, but she did. She couldn't seem to hate him at that moment, but she played along. '_Wait… what does he mean parents … what? NO! MERLIN! NO! I didn't notice them.' _"NO!" screamed Hermione.

The rage she had been trying to display came in full force at that moment. She had just noticed the two forms behind Lucius. They didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. The only thing that assured her that they were still alive was the clouds of cold air apparent around their noses as they breathed. Tears rolled down Hermione's eyes as she clenched her teeth almost painfully. '_The Imperius curse! That's what he's got them under. NO! Noooo!_ _They don't deserve this! They don't have anything to do with this war. With Voldemort, or Lucius or any of this.'_

"Malfoy! Draco! Please, please let them go! I'll do anything. They don't have anything to do with this. Any of it. They don't know anything Please Malfoy, _please. _Don't harm them! It's me you want. Please!" sobbed Hermione frantically. She searched Draco's eyes and pleaded a silent plea! Hermione saw them flash with emotion before receding to the stoic gray ones she was used to. She knew then that he would help, but he couldn't do everything himself.

Hermione had practiced how to keep calm in tough situations after her first year at Hogwarts where she practically had let Ron get engulfed by the Devil's Snare because she had lost her mind. Being best friends with Harry and Ron, she had plenty of opportunities to get better and better at retaining her cool in some of the most dangerous circumstances. '_Okay, okay, okay, Merlin! Calm down, breath. You cannot help them by freaking out and losing it. Calm down and you'll find a way.' _Then she remembered! She had her wand. Lucius knew nothing of this! Hermione passively curled her fingers around her wand and almost cried a sigh of relief. '_He'll pay for this. That bastard! He will. My parents! Mum! Dad! They have nothing to do with this. They don't have mean bone in their bodies. Okay, okay, calm down. The rage is justifiable beyond all reason, but again you won't be able to concentrate if you're an emotionally enraged mess.' _With out realizing it Hermione found herself looking at Draco as if waiting for some cue; some indication on what action to take. She found none at the moment. '_He must be just as fucking lost and confused as I am!'_

"Ms. Granger, please! Such an outburst. Now why would Draco here want to spare their useless lives? They are his ticket to potentially gaining utmost power from the Dark Lord. Besides, you and your family don't deserve to live. A disgrace to this world, you are. I don't believe my son can tolerate your presence much longer. His utter disgust and loathing are extremely evident." Lucius sneered. This caused his taut skin to stretch once again. It gave him an even more distorted appearance then when he had tried to smile earlier. Draco was looking furious, but it wasn't for the reasons Lucius expected.

"Father, let me get rid of their undeniably vile existence for us. But first, release her parents from the curse. I want to see them beg and plead for their daughter's life and their own miserable existences." said Draco. Lucius released Hermione's parents from his previous hold on them. Katherine and Joseph Granger ran instinctively to their daughter. Hermione was their only child and though they knew little about her world and what was going on, they were sure these crazy people were quite capable of killing her. Katherine wrapped her arms around her child while Joseph bravely stepped in front of Hermione. "Dad! No! I can protect myself. Get behind me! They will kill you! Please, please listen to me." pleaded Hermione. When Joseph and Katherine refused, Hermione knew they wouldn't reconsider. She hugged both of her parents tightly with trembling arms all the while keeping her firmly held wand hidden from view.

Looking livid, but determined, Hermione exclaimed, "Lucius, no matter what happens here tonight my family and I will defend each other until the end. No matter what happens here - there is no way you are going to get what you want. No way your bastard of a "master" will succeed in getting what _he_ wants. You will all die miserably. You evil coward! You're all cowards!"

"Draco, her outbursts are beginning to bore me! Do with them as you wish, but do it _quickly. _My patience is wearing extremely thin!" barked Lucius. Draco slowly walked over to Hermione and her family and gave her a meaningful look. '_It's now or never. He is not my father. He is not my father. My father died a long time ago.' _Suddenly Draco looked as if he had aged quite a bit. His features went from a disdainful look to that of one with pure determination. His jaw clenched visibly and his knuckles went white from gripping his wand tightly. He turned his back on Hermione and her family.

"She's right Lucius." said Draco. "You are a coward." Lucius's head whipped up in utter shock. Not so much at what Draco had said, but more so at the fact that he had used Lucius's first name.

"What are you talking about boy!" whispered Lucius vehemently.

"Lucius you are a coward. You are a spineless being who was too weak to resist when that fowl creature threw you a bone. _Malfoy's_ don't do that! You are a disgrace to the name!" shouted Draco. He realized he held a lot of anger against this man. _This_ man had ruined his life and taken away everything that meant anything to him. Draco sensed Hermione stand beside him.

"You dare talk to me like that boy?! Your own father? You will pay. It's that mudblood! That vile bitch has done something to you hasn't she! YOU WILL PAY YOU LITTLE WHORE!" screamed Lucius as he brought out his wand in one sharp, fluid movement.

"She has nothing to do with this. She shouldn't even be here. All she did was say the one thing I have been thinking all along. You are a coward! Nothing will change that. Following orders like a mindless lapdog from a creature that isn't even fit to be called human. And you call her a vile BITCH?! And Father? Father? WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF CALLING YOURSELF MY FATHER!" As Draco shouted the dungeon bounced the sound waves off its walls. The effect was more powerful that any _sonorous _could have produced.

"_My father _died a long time ago. He left a long time before my mother. I have no father. You are a mindless minion and a coward that puts the Malfoy name to shame. I have no place for you in my life." said Draco slowly, in a deadly whisper. "**Avada Kedavra**!" cried the younger Malfoy.

Lucius was too quick for him though. He did something Draco would never have expected. "**Translatum!**" shouted a very angry Lucius Malfoy. The spell Draco cast reached its intended direction, but not its intended target. Lucius Malfoy had switched places with Hermione's parents. The effect of the non-reversible spell was instantly fatal. Joseph and Katherine Granger lay on the floor of the dungeon, eyes wide with apprehension.

'They didn't even know what was going on!' "NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" The screamed had come from a hysterical Hermione as her mind registered what had just happened. She was openly sobbing behind Draco. Lucius had grabbed a hold of her, but she didn't seem to care or notice this at all. '_My parents… Mum... Daddy… no!'_

"Let her go Lucius. This is between us now." said Draco more calmly then he felt. His heart fell numb and a cold feeling was beginning to fill his chest and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the dungeon. '_Just like when mum died.'_

"You utter fool! I thought I taught you better Draco. It is you who is the weakling. You, who couldn't see what a chance you had. But now you must die! Too bad it won't be me who will punish you! You'll get what you deserve from the Dark Lord himself boy!" shouted Lucius. "I'll deal with you later! This sniveling whore will get it first." Just then, two curses were shouted, both hitting their intended targets. "**Stupefy!**" "**Crucio!**" Lucius had _stupefied_ Draco just as Hermione hit Lucius with the c_rucio_.

Both victims recovered quite quickly from their respective curses. Hermione had gotten away from Lucius in the mean time and was standing in front of him, wand held above his heart. "Foolish girl, do you think that you could hurt me for long with that spell. Your weak pathetic attempt makes me laugh! You can't hurt with anything you do, you filthy mudblood!" barked Lucius. Draco was getting up, although quite slowly. It was remarkable in itself that he had been able to shake off being stupefied that easily. As Draco got up he noticed the air in the dungeon had gotten quite frigid. Even more so that it usually was. It was almost palpable. When he realized the source of the unnatural change, he was completely paralyzed. '_Wild magic.'_

"You evil, foul bastard! You killed them. You hurt me and my friends over the years and I tolerated it. But today you took away the only family I had. The people who didn't even belong in this fight - who knew nothing of it - who couldn't have understood your hatred - who DIDN'T deserve it. They didn't deserve any of this." Hermione's voice was quiet and unwavering. "This ends today Malfoy! **AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

"Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra …" was the only sound that echoed loudly through out the dungeon. The curse was shouted and a green flash enveloped the room. Hermione's rage combined with the killing curse had produced enough wild magic about them that the force of the curse was exemplified ten-fold. Lucius Malfoy was thrown into a wall of his dungeon as Hermione flew back into a corner. Malfoy senior was dead before he hit the wall. Draco saw this and sank down. Lucius was dead. He knew it. Even if the curse some how miraculously didn't kill him, the impact of it would have for his skull had cracked with a sickening sound against the stone wall. Draco's eyes sadly followed to where he knew Hermione was. He saw her limp figure against the far corner of the dungeon. Her head was leaning against her shoulder and bleeding. Draco's mind, exhausted from the information it had just registered, decided to give up as well. '_I am so sorry Hermione!' _With that thought, he passed out. Five figures were lying on the cold dungeon floor and the room was enveloped in a terrifying silence.


	4. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…

* * *

_Chapter 4: A New Beginning _

Draco Malfoy woke with a start. A scream was silently lost on his lips. Even though Draco was familiar with horrid nightmares plaguing his dreams frequently, he never cried out. He had been conditioned from a very early age not to show any type of fear. When Draco was very young, he would go screaming into his parent's chamber at night, just like every other child when he had a bad dream or was scared. At first his mother had held him and talked to him softly until he calmed down. After a couple of reoccurrences however, Lucius had grown tired of his son's behavior and had a talk with the six year old.

He had told Draco that if he was to be a good son and to become some one worth being proud over, Draco should never show any type of fear. Lucius had been curt and straight to the point. Any display of emotions that could be taken advantage of was never a good thing. It was the sheer love, respect, and admiration that young Draco had had held for his father that after his talk Draco became determined not to let Lucius down. He did still scream at first when nightmares invaded his sleep, but it was not apparent. The only beings in the manor that knew of his repeating nightmares were the house elves. After his father's lecture, Draco never once ran to his parents again; he learned to deal with fear on his own.

Lucius and Narcissa were not oblivious to their son's efforts, they just chose not to be overwhelming praiseful. They were however, very proud of their six year old. Gradually, Draco grew out of his habit of getting scared at the various shadows and noises he encountered in the vast manor. So great was his determination to prove himself worthy of his father's approval, that even his subconscious was affected; he would no longer scream out. That was another thing very few people knew about Draco Malfoy. Once he set his mind to something, he would relentlessly try to accomplish his goal.

Draco suddenly remembered what had happened. '_I did try. I tried hard to win him back, but it was no use. I tried to protect her parents as well. I tried to find a way to get them out unharmed. I'm useless as a person; as a son. I couldn't save anyone. Not my mother, not my father nor the Grangers. Hermione Granger … where ever you are, I tried and I failed. If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I will forever be in your debt. Because of me and my so called father, you lost your life and your family. I should be convicted and punished. I'm very near hoping for Azkaban. That or to join my father, where ever he is. Aye, there's the rub … I'm hoping for endless slumber; for the chance to get rid of these emotions and this life -- this pain, but what shall I find? What dreams may come? It is too easily assumed that I will gain peace. If it's too good to be true… it probably is.' _As unconsciousness claimed him again, his thoughts were of the brunette; they were not pleasant.

Everything was still and some what silent when Draco woke up again. This time it was a gradual process and he opened his eyes to find that he was in an ill-lit room. As his eyes adjusted to the veil of semi-darkness surrounding him and he realized he was in Hogwarts. '_Someone must have come and "rescued" us … rescued me. The rest didn't survive, did they? This must be the hospital wing. It looks different though somehow. It's probably very late at night. Two, maybe three o'clock at the most.'_

The only source of real light in the room was a small, meek lamp in the corner farthest from the bed Draco currently occupied. It spread a soft glow of pale luminance around room, but was only about as affective as a single, large candle. The room was a little larger than a regular class room and set up with beds that seemed similar to those of the hospital wing's, but slightly larger. There were four beds in the room other than Draco's. There was also a comfortable looking black sofa and arm chairs surrounding a fire place. The fire had gone out and only the embers still glowed softly; barely noticeable at all. A single painting occupied the massive stone walls. It depicted a moonlit area of a beautiful forest. The occasional wood nymph would pass by as if keeping an eye on the room's occupants. The painting seemed to have a glow to it. It looked as though there was an unseen source of water in it that was being reflected by the moonlight.

The rest of the room contained scattered chairs and tables. Draco noticed a chess board set up on one of these. There were also bookshelves and medicine cabinets lining every available wall. Draco soon noticed the familiar sound of the rain and looked up at the window opposite the painting. Sure enough, there was a storm engaging outside. It appeared to be pouring in torrents. Draco closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm of the rain. It was incredibly relaxing. Lighting flashed and thundered roared ever so often.

Draco lay still and regulated his breathing so that anyone who saw him would automatically assume he was asleep. That's what he wanted them to think. He had noticed someone else in the room a while back. The figure was half illuminated by the lamp in corner. They had moved back into the shadows when lightning had flashed. He noticed as well that they were holding something. He couldn't quite make out who it was and what their business was watching him, but he wasn't going to take any chances. '_This could very well be a trap. Voldemort may have found out what happened… Maybe this isn't Hogwarts; maybe that's what they want me to think… That I'm back at school and out of danger.'_

Draco wanted to appear unarmed and unconscious so that if it was indeed a trap he would have a slight edge over who ever was watching him._ 'I guess they didn't thoroughly check me though … I still have my wand.' _He could feel his wand at his finger tips and felt a little flutter of relief. It wasn't enough for him to put his guard down though. The recent events in his life had made Draco even more paranoid than he had been to begin with.

Madame Pomfrey walked through the doors of the make shift addition to the hospital wing. It had been established recently due to the war and was located exactly below the original one. All the serious cases of injury went directly to the hospital wing, where as the mild and minor cases were redirected and placed in this chamber. The facilities were almost the same in both sections of the school, but Madame Pomfrey usually stayed in the original hospital wing and interning medi-wizards and volunteers were stationed in the "junior wing." Friends and family members of the patients that were recuperating came here to entertain and stayed with them during visiting hours. Madame Pomfrey rarely allowed anyone else after that.

The only person currently admitted in the junior wing was Draco Malfoy. He had been in a coma since they had found him and Hermione Granger almost a month ago. Madame Pomfrey put away the supplies she had been carrying and looked at Draco with a resolved expression. She had seen too many tragedies in the past couple of weeks and hoped silently that he wouldn't be added on to the list. '_Wild magic affects people in the strangest ways… This isn't the first case of a wild magic induced coma I've seen in my years and it certainly isn't the worse. At least he didn't sustain any other injuries. That father of his did more damage to him than this mess he's in. Best duelist in Hogwarts indeed! But at what cost? I magicked the kid's scars away, but not all scars can go away that easily. He's a tough one. I promised your mum I'd look after you. Just wake up soon son.'_

Madame Pomfrey and Narcissa Malfoy had been incredibly close. Narcissa wanted to get involved in medical wizardry during her Hogwarts years, but her family had other plans. They wanted her to marry and would hear of nothing else. They didn't think it lady like to pursue a career. The old wizarding families had a lot in common with aristocratic muggles. Narcissa had later met and fell in love with Lucius Malfoy and abandoned her dreams. '_At least it was voluntary… she had been so happy!' _thought Poppy. Madame Pomfrey had helped deliver Draco and brought him into this world with a mother. Narcissa suffered severe internal bleeding as a result of the delivery and it was Poppy who saved her from the edges of death. Even Lucius had acknowledged that and was thankful for it.

Narcissa loved Poppy. She had looked up to Poppy as a mentor in her Hogwarts days' and came to develop a special bond and love the old woman dearly. When Lucius had started Draco's duelist training it was Poppy who took care of the young Malfoy's injuries in and out of Hogwarts. She never accepted any compensation for it either. She had developed a bond with Narcissa's son. She believed he wouldn't turn out exactly like his father like so many fervently believed. When Narcissa had passed away, Poppy felt an emptiness in her that wouldn't leave. Narcissa was the closest thing she had to a daughter.

Draco sensed some one come in through the main door to the chambers. He still didn't move, but tried to hear anything that gave away the identity of the two people now in the chamber. Straining his ears he found that they had moved close to the foot of his bed. "How is he? Everything stable dear?" '_Madame Pomfrey! I am at Hogwarts! Now who's the other one'_

"He's fine Madame Pomfrey. He woke up a while before, but went back to sleep. He was fine and you were resting so I didn't alert you. He's awake now though. He awoke and closed his eyes again; resting I guess. But he's awake. Go on ask him." said a female voice softly. It was hard to distinguish who it belonged to over the sound of the rain.

'_How does she know I wasn't asleep?' _Draco opened his eyes slowly, trying very hard to keep the smirk off his face. Draco visibly relaxed as he saw old Pomfrey's face. He still didn't get to see the other occupant of the room for soon Poppy had blocked his view by enveloping him in a very uncharacteristically tight embrace.

"Draco Malfoy! Thank Heavens your awake! You know how much you've worried us Mister Malfoy? How are you feeling? Are you alright?" asked Madame Pomfrey unable to keep the concern and happiness away from her voice.

"Madame Pomfrey, I'm fine. I'm invincible remember? Why so worried - I'm a Malfoy!" smirked Draco in good humor. "All sarcasm aside, thank you Madame Pomfrey for taking such good care of me. I'm glad I was left in your capable hands. I feel just fine although a little weak and sore. But, that could very well be due to the fact that you squeezed the life out of me!" said Draco as he managed a feeble grin.

"Oh hush! It's only because you have been unable to move around and put good use to those muscles. You've been out for a while child! Almost an entire month. In a coma no less! Besides, although I would love to take the credit for your well being, it isn't me that you should be grateful to. It's Ms. Granger here. She was the one who took care of you in my absence. There were unfortunately patients with far greater injuries to look after." said Madame Pomfrey. Her countenance changed to that of a serious, melancholy look. She appeared to age greatly as her expression changed. She seemed very tired all of a sudden.

"Ms. Granger, I need to get some rest tonight if I am to be of any use tomorrow. As always if there is an emergency you know how to contact my chambers. Make sure to administer vials three and seven, in that order, to Mr. Malfoy before he eats anything. I'll send the house elves up with some food for the both of you. You should really eat more yourself. Anyhow make sure he gets a lot of rest as well." Hermione had stepped out from behind Madame Pomfrey and Draco finally was able to see her. His stomach did a flip at the sight of Hermione. '_I thought she was gone… She alright! But,_ _she's been taking care of me?' _thought Draco. '_I don't understand! She almost seems happy to see me.'_

"Yes Ma'am." nodded Hermione. "Oh and Ms. Granger," called Madame Pomfrey as she was leaving the junior chamber "Thank you again for all your help. You really have been irreplaceable for these last few weeks!"

Draco looked at Hermione for a while in silence as she got a couple of vials from a cabinet near one of the bookcases. One glinted deep green in the soft light and the other looked dark purple. She stopped off at the lamp and increased the light in the room. As Hermione made her way over to Draco he could see the vials in her hands. One was marked seven and the other was marked three.

"Here," she said popping the top off the green one and handing it to Draco "This potion is supposed to relax the dull throbbing you might be feeling in your muscles. It also is supposed to help deliver nutrients to them." Draco took the vial from her and smelled it and made a face. It reeked! "It's enhanced with magnesium obtained from several different leafy, green plants and vegetables. I know it doesn't seem too appealing, but just drink it. It'll help make you feel better. I promise." she said softly while displaying a sympathetic smile on her face.

Draco downed the contents of the vial in one breath as if it was a shot of vodka. Only in hindsight, he decided vodka tasted better. "Merlin, this stuff is awful!" exclaimed Draco eyeing the other vile apprehensively. Hermione chuckled quietly and handed him the next vial. Her hand brushed Draco's and he quickly took the vial and looked away from her. The guilt was too much to handle. '_She should be trying to poison me, not nurse me back to health! Why doesn't she hate my guts? Instead she stands here blushing! Okay so she's not blushing, but why the bloody hell is she acting so peculiar? So shy?'_

"This one doesn't taste so bad. It tastes like tangy black berry juice. It isn't of course and believe me, you don't want to know what _is_ in it. It's, er… supposed to help you er… digest better. It also contains a mild sedative. To help you get some more rest." said Hermione. Draco took this vial and sniffed it as well. "It doesn't smell like anything." Hermione gave a shrug and a feeble smile of acknowledgement. Draco took the vial and drank it as well. '_She was right -- doesn't taste half bad. It does remind me of berries.'_

Hermione smiled at the expression on his face and returned the vials to the cabinet to be taken care of later. She went and sat on the bed to Draco's right. Hermione opened a booked and leaned back to start reading. Draco sat with a stoic expression on his face. He was confused.

"Hermi… Granger… I..." mumbled Draco after a while.

"Oh good!" whispered Hermione.

"I, I'm sorry? What did you say?" said Draco.

"Nothing. Never mind. Go ahead." replied Hermione.

Draco took a deep breath and started back up again. "Granger, I tried. I really did. I wouldn't have let anything happen to them. I wanted to get you all out of danger as soon as possible. It's just Lucius … and then your parents were there. I'm truly sorry. I know I've been a jerk in the past, but Granger you have to believe me, I would never have wanted this." Draco looked past her and visibly tensed, his eyes looking empty as he felt. He really did look sorry.

"I can't tell you I know how you feel in this situation, every one is different, but I lost my parents too. Not the Lucius you saw and knew, but the father that raised me. I respected and loved him because he once wasn't the sell out he turned out to be. And … and my mum…" Draco said quietly; his voice getting quieter as he started to talk about his mother. He had never once mentioned her since her death. Not even to Lucius.

"My mum," continued Draco in a light whisper "She was a wonderful woman. I know she looked all prim and proper… she was, but she was so much more than that to her family, to those close to her… She had a vivacious personality. A very opinionated and proud woman she was. Very passionate…Very loving…" '_A lot like you actually' _thought Draco absently.

"She died trying to keep me safe for a little while longer. To keep me care-free… To keep me away from becoming a soulless follower; a Death Eater. _He_ killed her on the spot because of her compassion for me. Granger believe me," Draco's voice getting gruff "I wouldn't want anyone to loose a parent. You lost two, so abruptly and if … if … I just… I am truly sorry. I tried, but I guess it wasn't enough." Draco turned his head around unable to even look in her direction. He had tears in his eyes; tears that he had never shed since he accepted his parents fates.

Draco moved his arm up and wiped away the tears in a fluid movement. He turned back to Hermione, her expression unreadable. "I can accept it if you don't feel like forgiving me." said Draco stoically. '_I don't deserve your forgiveness.'_

"Draco," Hermione began, closing the book she held. "When I gained consciousness, all I saw in that dungeon was four bodies around me. I was scared and confused. When I gained enough courage, I went around and saw that the only person who was still breathing was you. I dragged you aside and sat in a corner with you just shaking and rocking back and forth. I must have realized at some point that in order to keep us alive in that dungeon we needed body heat. Or maybe it was because you were the only other person that was alive other than me and out of shear fear of losing my sanity I clung on you to you dearly. Either way, when they found me I was holding you and rocking back and forth staring at nothing. I was in a state of shock, quite literally. At least that's what they tell me. Headmaster Dumbledore located us and sent Professor Snape to the manor. He found us… You have been in a coma for a while Draco. It'll be a month in a couple of days. Draco, I can tell you are telling the truth. I … don't _know_ because … I lost my memory. Amnesia. But you said all those things with out knowing I didn't know what had went on. I know you're sorry. Enough said. "

It took Draco a while to process all that he had heard and it left him with many questions. He barely registered what Hermione had said at the end, but when he did he felt an odd shiver go through him. "Amnesia? Are you sure …? I mean … what can you remember? Anything at all? Can't it be reversed?" asked Draco truly dumbfounded.

Hermione sighed deeply and replied "It can't be reversed by magic unfortunately. I remember being a witch and a daughter, but somehow I don't remember my parents. I remember little things about them such as their being muggle dentists and their names and my name, but little else about our relationship. Ironically I remember things I was closest too as well… I mean other than my parents, you know …"

'Of course, Potter and Weasley. I should have guessed!' thought Draco.

"Books. I remember information. I remember the things that I have learned well. Which by the looks of it was practically everything I came across. These are all I have left of my identity." Hermione looked away, lightly fingering the spine of the leather bound book in her lap.

"Have you tried to remember anything else?" asked Draco quietly.

"I have tried Draco, but it's hard. I get these horrible headaches if I concentrate too hard so Madame Pomfrey suggested that I should just leave it. It's not easy. Not knowing who everyone is when everyone knows so much about you. Not knowing aspects of your life. The years you've lived, the places you've gone, the things you've done… been through. However, quite frequently with out trying I come up with little details with out anyone telling me. They just pop up. I haven't had a "flash back" yet and may never have one. Memories are imprecise things to begin with… It could have been worse. My hippocampus was damaged only slightly; it could have been so much worse. I've seen the cases they have at St. Mungo's and don't feel the need to pity myself anymore. I did for a while though. " Hermione explained looking a bit melancholy none the less.

"Granger… one more thing… How _did _you know I wasn't sleeping?" asked Draco with a smirk apparent on his face. '_She's been through a lot. If she doesn't want to hoard me with questions right now, then I won't bug her. She doesn't seem to want to know really. She did a lot for me … Some one must have told her how I usually acted towards her and yet she doesn't want to take it into consideration. She's being civil after all that she went through, least I can do is make things easier on her.'_

"Oh … that … It was quite easy," said Hermione with a smile. "I've watched you every night since I could. I've been volunteering at the hospital wing and at St. Mungo's. They need all the help they can get. Sorry if it seems a bit weird on my part, but you were the only person who knows what went on. I felt like when you woke up I would bombard you with questions… try to fill the missing gaps … but I realized later that I don't want to know. If it come naturally to me then I'll accept it. I don't want to miss out on normal life by feeling sorry for myself and focusing on what once was… what's happened in the past. I figure that so many have died already… That so many have been injured or lost loved ones and have been plagued with those haunting memories… I just don't want to deal with mine right now. I know I lost my parents. I know I feel empty and I know it may be a bit cowardly of me to not want to deal with it right now, but that's my decision. I've seen the lives that are devastated because of those same memories. Right now… I don't want them back… Oh, sorry… I just knew you weren't sleeping because I've watched you well and umm can recognize you're sleeping patterns. I'm glad you're back Draco." Hermione concluded and looked away feeling a light blush beginning to appear on her face.

'She watched me? Umm, okay … I guess that seems reasonable enough… Hang on.. Since when does St. Mungo's accept volunteers like that?' "Granger, why is St. Mungo's accepting volunteers from Hogwarts? It never does that. I mean I know you're capable of a lot of things, but even the volunteering applicants go through a rigorous check up and qualifications exam." asked Draco extremely curious at that point. His mother had told him about St. Mungo's volunteers' and the process in detail. She had wanted to apply once.

"They need all the volunteers they can get Draco. At a time like this… Every one needs all the help they can get." replied Hermione somberly.

"Oh, so there were a lot of Death Eater attacks as of late?" asked Draco in a serious tone.

"You don't know? Of course you don't know… Draco, the war is over. Voldemort is gone." said Hermione somberly.

'WHAT! No… It can't be true … too good to believe …' Draco stared at the brown haired girl in shock. His mouth was slightly open and his thoughts ran wild. Just then a house elf appeared and brought two plates with a heavy helping of food for them. After lighting the fire place and grabbing the bed pans and empty vials from the chamber, he disappeared as suddenly as he had come. Draco and Hermione ate their meals in silence. Hermione went back to reading the book she had with her, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. He stared at the fire for a long time thinking of the many possibilities and consequences he might have to face soon.

Draco felt really tired after a while and could feel the affects of the sedative start to kick in. Draco Malfoy had awoken in a world different from the one he last left. The Dark Lord was supposedly gone and the girl he knew for the past seven years, the one whose parents he had killed was taking care of him. He was also the last remaining member of a long line of Malfoys'. As he drifted off to sleep again, he wondered just how deep the rabbit hole got. What surprises awaited him next?


	5. Devastation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…

* * *

_Chapter 5: Devastation_

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had survived the war and defeated Voldemort. It had all happened so quickly, that neither side, light nor dark, had a chance to prepare efficiently. Harry and Ron had made up their minds to find Hermione Granger. She had gone missing from the edges of Hogwarts territory due to an impossible apparation. Because of this serious breach of the wards, Dumbledore was immediately notified and informed that the apparation was performed by Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron immediately knew that if Draco Malfoy was involved, then so was Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters. They knew their friend was in grave danger. Harry had been inconsolable and kept repeating it was his fault since she was his best friend. Ron however, was utterly quiet.

Ron Weasley had felt just as guilty as Harry did. He should have protected Hermione and been there for her in his opinion. She had been looking tense the last couple of days before she went missing, but he thought it was just Hermione being Hermione and stressing over her assignments. Ron now thought that maybe Hermione had been threatened by Malfoy earlier, but didn't take it seriously though she must been nervous about it. Ron later overheard when and where the next Death Eater meeting was to be held thanks to the extendable ears he had gotten from his brothers, Fred and George Weasley. He wanted to check it out incase the Death Eaters' mentioned Hermione. Ron knew that Harry wouldn't hesitate to do so as well. They had decided to sneak along on the Auror raid that the Phoenix members were involved in. Harry and Ron wanted nothing more than to find out some information that led to the whereabouts of their close friend. Instead, they had managed to some how land themselves in the middle of the Death Eater gathering.

The gathering had been huge. Voldemort had called forth all of his Death Eaters to discuss a brutal attack on a major wizarding city. Wormtail had been the first to notice Harry and Ron. He was in his rat form and had scurried off immediately to inform the Dark Lord with out being detected. Harry and Ron were stripped of their wands and led to Voldemort. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry as soon as possible and left the task to no one else to make sure it was done right. He retrieved a sword with a menacing sharp black blade and a blazing blue hilt that glowed ominously. It had been charmed to deliver a clean, thorough cut. For instance, if struck in the abdomen with this sword, one would be sliced in half no matter how superficial the cut was. Voldemort used the blade because he knew his wand was powerless against Harry's and did not even want to chance it against a wand less Harry Potter. Before the Dark Lord did anything however, the Aurors' and Phoenix members had attacked.

It was the bloodiest battle that any one would ever hear of. The Aurors were just as brutal and deadly as the Death Eaters. Dumbledore himself was present and went after Voldemort even with the knowledge that it was not in his destiny to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry and Ron had made their way through the chaotic battle to reach Voldemort as well. Harry ran forward and attacked the Death Eaters that were in their way, while Ron guarded their backs. The sword lay thrown aside in the ruckus of the fatal battle engaging and Ron grabbed it for Harry. He knew that it wasn't to be him to take on the Dark Lord either. Harry swung the sword at Voldemort just as the Dark Lord shouted the killing curse on his headmaster. Ron had found a wand and levitate Dumbledore out of the way of the fatal curse, but had accidentally dropped Albus Dumbledore from an unfortunately high height. Harry had delivered the fatal wound to Voldemort's neck and severed his disturbingly monstrous head from his equally hideous body. It had turned out that the darkest of wizards who had protected himself in practically every magical way; the one who had tried to conquer immortality, was still human enough to die.

The battle didn't stop there though. It carried on, accumulating in intensity. This was partly because most Death Eaters did not notice that the Dark Lord had fallen and those that did, did not believe that he was dead. When the battle was over, there were only eleven representatives of the light side left. Every Death Eater had perished. There was an awful silence about every one. They had all noticed by now that Voldemort was defeated, but the death count was high and the wounds were deep among all that had participated. The destruction caused by the battle was unimaginable; it left every soul in awe. It wasn't until Bill Weasley contacted St. Mungo's to take care of the wounded and the dead that anyone stirred. Every body was accounted for; even the Death Eaters. Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Mungdungus Fletcher, Amos Diggory, and many other men that Harry couldn't recognize were wounded greatly. Although Harry and Ron both were injured greatly, they believed that the bravery these men had shown was incomparable to anything they had ever achieved.

The next few days were even more disastrous than the battle itself. Families of the Death Eaters and other creatures that had allied with Voldemort struck the wizarding community hard. The Giants had attacked and the Dementors were set loose among the population. It wasn't a one sided attack however. The families of the Light side attacked just as abhorrently. The all around hatred was unrivaled and it showed no discrimination. And it was this battle that the Ministry wasn't prepared for that claimed the most lives. Practically every one else was injured in turn. Even in death, Voldemort's influence shook the foundations of the European wizarding community. It showed the world just how much of an impact one man's hatred could cause.

As the whirlwind of events seem to calm down and the Ministry gained more control and order over the situation, there was a massive memorial dedicated to the fallen when the new Ministry of Magic Headquarters was erected. St. Mungo's Hospital was packed to the seams and the number in patients was not reducing efficiently fast enough. Funeral processions and private memorials were held in great numbers. This was not the victory everyone had gotten last time when the boy who lived had miraculously triumphed over evil. This blatant end to the war against Voldemort reminded every one of the brutal side to war that many had since tried to forget.

The Ministry of Magic officials that were left uninjured or could work with the injuries they had sustained worked endlessly to repair the damage done by the war; especially towards the muggles. Many memories were modified and explanations drafted. The muggle prime minister had been informed as to what had happened and agreed to help the wizarding community spread these lies about to ensure the safety for muggles and wizards alike. It had been a hard time convincing the prime minister this time though. The devastation was explained through natural disasters and a chain reaction that had been caused because of them.

Hermione had been in the dungeon almost a week before Dumbledore was informed of where she was. The post-Voldemort war was calming down and the Ministry of Magic in Britain was trying to organize everything again. A worker from the Department of Magical Wards and Protection had informed Dumbledore that apparently Lucius Malfoy had been dead before the attack on the Death Eaters occurred. Malfoy Manor was listed in the MWP office, but the wards were currently deactivated.

The Department of Magical Wards and Protection supplied residential and commercial locations with wards and protection as the title stated. The department's job was to make every wizarding establishment protected against whomever the proprietor wished. It included handling such tasks as making buildings unplottable and safe from muggle inference. The secrets of the wards and protection charms were only known to the person they were first registered to. There were usually other family members registered incase of the demise of the primary registered person, but the information to the establishments protection was only released to the next person in line if the primary proprietor died. If no other person was registered, then the wards would cease to exist and would have to be reinstated upon reregistering with the MWP. In the case of the Malfoy household, the only other registered member was Narcissa and she died before Lucius who was the primary person enlisted. Since Lucius Malfoy too had died, the wards were dropped because Draco Malfoy was not listed and not conscious and therefore unreachable.

When Albus Dumbledore heard of Lucius Malfoy's death and the fact that he had apparently not participated in the attack, he was shocked. He had indeed over looked that Malfoy Senior had not attended. Immediately performing a locating charm, Dumbledore found that Lucius and Draco Malfoy were in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. When he tried to locate Hermione Granger once more, he was not surprised to find her at the same location. Since the wards were down the locating charm was able to work once again.

Harry and Ron had not been informed right away that their friend was back and safe because they were both in St. Mungo's dealing with their own strife. It was not that their injuries were extremely fatal after the care that the St. Mungo's staff provided, but they were certainly worse than any previously obtained. But because of the rush at St. Mungo's, their progress was slow. When they had been informed of Hermione Granger's condition and what had transpired when she had disappeared they did not know what to say. Harry and Ron were just shocked. It was more unsettling to see the Hermione they had both loved and cared for volunteering at St. Mungo's. Ron and Harry thought that to have her look at them and regard them as strangers was truly heartbreaking. It certainly was something they could not endure and both young men had ended up crying silently at night, not being able to sleep. They vowed to get their best back. Malfoy would surely pay for whatever involvement he had.


	6. No One Left to Blame

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…

* * *

_Chapter 6: No One Left to Blame_

"Sugar Quills! Pepper Imps! Err… Jellied skulls heads! Oh! Of course! Chocolate Frogs!? No? Fizzing Whizbees? Drooble's Best Bubble Gum… Ah!! " exclaimed Draco Malfoy getting frustrated. It had been another week until Madame Pomfrey felt that he could be left to his own devices. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been closed due to the war and reconstruction efforts, but Draco did not feel like going back to Malfoy Manor. He gave the Ministry permission to go through and confiscate any artifacts of dark magic that resided in the manor.

The Ministry of Magic was surprised at being contacted by Draco Malfoy and the fact that he, with out request, gave them such an opportunity. The director that he had reached was skeptical at first. After Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban, the Malfoys weren't trusted any longer. However, after seeing that Draco had no ulterior motives, the director felt his anxiety lessen. Draco could have gone back to the manor and would not have been disturbed. He could have just as easily rented a room at hotel as well, but he felt that he could not leave Hogwarts with out seeing Albus Dumbledore. He sometimes felt that he could not leave Hogwarts even if he wanted to. He felt that this might be due to Dumbledore as well (although he couldn't entirely prove it).

Nevertheless, Draco felt safe in the walls of the school. He did not wish to face his life outside of Hogwarts; not yet anyhow. He did not want to go through the dozens of meetings that would no doubt take place. Draco Malfoy was the last remaining Malfoy and as it happened, the last of the Black family as well. He had an immense fortune in inheritances waiting outside the castle walls, but he took no interest in it. The properties, the money, the responsibilities -- Draco wanted none of it. What he wanted most earnestly was to restore the Malfoy family name to where it once belonged. He wanted to associate pride, honor, and nobility with it once more, with out all of the purity of blood nonsense. Draco knew that integrity and pride and respect -- most of all respect -- could never be bought with anything. These things were priceless. He did not want to be feared, but wanted genuine respect.

No matter how much he owned, Draco could never get the world to respect the name _Malfoy_ once again with material things. '_I have to earn this. I earned the title to Head Boy. I earned the right to be called one of the brightest minds in Hogwarts. I earned the right to be named an excellent duelist and I WILL restore the Malfoy name once more! But how? How will I do this? If I could only have done something in the war! Something to help out and show that I wasn't one of them; one of the Death Eaters. A lot of good I did just lying in bed while the world fought! What will make them trust me once again? What will it take?'_

"Mr. Malfoy, I see you've recovered! I heard from Madame Pomfrey that you were getting better, but unfortunately I did not have the time to see you for myself. The wizarding world is in quite a mess at the moment. I have been offering my services every where I can. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Albus Dumbledore interrupting the thoughts of the youth in front of him. His blue eyes still sparkled brightly behind his half-moon spectacles even though one could tell the Headmaster was indeed a tired man.

"Headmaster I wished to speak with you regarding the night I … well the night I disapparated to Malfoy Manor." replied Draco solemnly.

Dumbledore nodded and said "I expected as much. Very well Mr. Malfoy. Why don't we step into my office?" He looked passed Draco, straight at the gargoyle and said "_Tooth Flossing String Mints!_" The gargoyle immediately came to life and sprang aside to reveal the revolving staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office. Going up the stairs, Draco wondered to himself why Dumbledore hadn't confronted him. He had every right and opportunity to do so, so why didn't Dumbledore or anyone else for matter question him? '_Was he actually waiting for me to come to him? Why?'_

As they reached the office Draco felt himself get extremely nervous. The room was not in any way apprehensive, but it also did little to comfort him at the moment. '_Will he arrest me and throw me into Azkaban after he hears what I've done? I deserve as much'_ thought Draco_._

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco … Would you like to sit down?" came the Headmaster's calm voice as it once again pulled Draco out of his thoughts. He realized he must have looked foolish standing there with a far off look in his pale eyes. He sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's dark table, but did not stop wringing his hands. The anxiety was apparent in Draco's actions although he wasn't the one to notice it.

"Would you care for some tea Draco? I would offer you some hot chocolate, but I'm afraid my personal supply has run out." said Dumbledore politely.

"I killed them! I'm responsible for the Granger's deaths. It was my fault…" said Draco abruptly. He had prepared a more organized telling of the event in case someone was to question him, but the guilt of his actions came back full force. As he said these words he could feel the bile from his stomach travel back up his throat. Draco had assumed earlier that if he apologized to Hermione Granger and took full responsibility for what happened, that maybe, just maybe, the horrible feeling would decrease. Maybe the torture would end, but it didn't. The nightmares still came. He did apologize earnestly, but Hermione Granger wasn't herself so the apology did very little to reduce his burden. Draco felt he had to explain the actions to someone; anyone. He didn't plan this little outburst. He didn't even plan going to see Dumbledore either, but the guilt kept attacking at him little by little. He had been wondering around the halls earlier trying to find his way to the kitchens when he suddenly found the need to go see Dumbledore. Everything seemed to be a spur of the moment type of thing right now.

Albus Dumbledore looked at his student with a curious expression on his face. This was not expected from the Draco Malfoy most people knew. But then again, most people didn't know Draco Malfoy at all. Severus Snape had told him that Draco was different than he appeared. Albus trusted Severus immensely and took his word for it at the time. '_It turns out that Severus was right. This young man seems fraught with guilt and anxiety over what happened. It couldn't have been his fault entirely.'_

"I see." said Dumbledore after a while. "That was some impressive piece of magic you pulled Draco. I am, indeed, talking of the apparation. Tell me how you accomplished that."

"Headmaster, Lucius had been contacting me through out my school year since he had escaped from Azkaban. He kept telling me about how the Dark Lord was so anxious to initiate me as a _Death Eater_," Draco spat out the word as if it were the most foul he had ever heard. "I had no intention of joining. Lucius instructed me to come to the manor and he showed me how to do the apparation in such a way as to help me get out of the Hogwart's wards. I was supposed to go to Malfoy Manor; more specifically to a dungeon inside it…" Draco's voice started cracking up as he recalled more and more details of that night.

"Professor Dumbledore you have to believe me! I didn't kidnap Granger or anything like that! I think she followed me. I don't know why though. She apparently lunged at me when I tried to apparate. I don't know what she was thinking and then … and then …" Draco's words started to get faster and quieter. At the thought of what happened next he felt as if he was going to vomit. His eyes had a faraway look in them once again. It looked like he was reliving the event.

"And then Draco … what happened in the dungeons?" asked Dumbledore softly. He knew well the haunted look that Draco Malfoy was currently displaying.

"Professor I didn't mean it! I didn't! They just got into the way! I went after Lucius not her parents! I swear!" Draco started to talk in an almost desperate fashion. He went on and told Dumbledore exactly what went on that night in the dungeon. He told Dumbledore about how he knew that Hermione's parents were going to be a target and how he had told her hoping she would tell someone. Draco told Dumbledore of how Lucius had brought them to Draco that night so that he could kill them as an initiation task to join the Death Eater's. He told Dumbledore exactly what happened and how he had pretended to want to kill the Grangers. But he didn't stop at the night's events. Once Draco started talking the words wouldn't stop coming out. He clenched the arms of the chair he sat in tightly as the words kept flowing from his lips. He told Dumbledore about everything; his mother's death, the loss of his father, and the feelings he had kept locked up inside of him. It wasn't characteristic of Draco to be so candid and open about anything and he knew that he should stop and not speak another word, but it felt like a relief to let someone hear his problems. He knew the old man in front of him would keep his secrets, but he didn't know how he came to that assumption.

By the time he had finished, his face was extremely pale and his hands white from clutching the chair. Draco was shaking and he couldn't stop. It had been a huge release for him and he no longer cared what punishment he received because of anything that he said, as long as someone knew exactly what happened and exactly how he had felt the past couple of years. He could feel the numbness lifting. Dumbledore conjured up a teapot and offered Draco a cup of tea. Draco didn't even realize what he was doing. It seemed that his hands clasped around the cup out of habit and the heat from it helped steady them. As Draco drank absentmindedly, the tea relaxed him, spreading a feeling of undeniable comfort through out his body.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are not entirely responsible for the events of that night. I will say that you should have consulted someone's advice, such as myself or Professor Snape, before you decided to take on the Death Eaters. But, and listen to me carefully young man, the Grangers death was not your fault. You did not intend to kill them. You could not have known that Lucius was about to switch positions with them. You tried your best and you took on and confronted a Death Eater, and seeing that it was indeed your father in all respects, this took great courage. As far as the wizarding world is concerned, they are not ready to forgive those that caused them great grief nor will they forget anytime soon. Most would not be willing to admit you had nothing to do with their loss. Not now at least. I know that you aren't what most will believe you to be and if you give it time you can earn their trust and respect. You are right. You cannot buy these things. Even in this thought alone you are a greater man than what your father had become. I know you did not want to be your father, you just wanted his approval. I am sure that the old Lucius would have been proud of the way you regard your family and honor. You indeed had potential when I first met you as a child Draco, but I underestimated the amount greatly. I am sure you will restore your family's pride and honor. As for Ms. Granger, she may want to know the night's events as well. I think that you should tell her." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling pleasantly again. '_Severus was indeed right. This young man is nothing like his father.'_

"No." replied Draco. "Professor, she does not want to know and I do not want to tell her. I know Granger well enough. I know this for sure. The guilt of killing someone, the burden of doing something that ended a man's life will be too much for her; now more than ever. Granger with her memory in tact knew that Lucius was a horrible man. Even then she would never have forgiven herself. Hermione Granger doesn't have her memory. She wouldn't be able to take this Professor. I ask you as a favor, though I am in no position to ask anything of you, but please sir, do not let her know. If she remembers or wants to know later, then… then I will be obligated to inform her, but until that time I do not plan to inform her of anything. She doesn't want to know. She doesn't want the guilt or the scars of her parents' death. She doesn't want to be haunted by a past she doesn't remember."

"Very well put, Mr. Malfoy. I will keep this quiet. No one knows what happened to you and Ms. Granger except that it was a Death Eater attack. I cannot help those that point fingers, but you must teach them to look past that with the actions you take from now on. Let them see that Draco Malfoy is a good person. Let your actions speak for you and you will win over more people then your words alone." Dumbledore said with a smile. He could tell that Draco had a point and decided that it was among the two students to sort this out between themselves. He had no right to force anything on either one of them. '_They have been through too much.'_

Draco accepted another cup of tea from the headmaster, though he was sure it was no ordinary brew. Dumbledore kept talking to him about the plan for Hogwarts and how this year had been ruined by the war. Dumbledore informed him that school would resume in a couple of weeks and start over as if it was September. They would have year round school with only one month of summer vacation to make up for the lost months due to the war. Most students, he told Draco, had groaned at the idea, but Hermione Granger had been for it saying that if they didn't pass their N.E.W.T.S., their careers would be in jeopardy. '_Some things will never change' _thought Draco with a small smile.

The change in the school's schedule would not be affecting Draco too much as he would be graduating this year. It seemed like a reasonable plan and it would be effective in getting people to return to their normal lives. Dumbledore went on to explain that because of the loss of students and family members, no real celebrations would be planned. Also that several counselors would be around to talk to those who needed to cope with the loss of those close to them. Seeing as how it was the end of November, the students would get a break soon again for Christmas. The Headmaster wanted to keep everything normal as possible.

The door to the office opened suddenly and in walked two young men. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had come to talk to Dumbledore about Hermione Granger and they found Draco Malfoy seated in his office. "Malfoy!" yelled the two young men and immediately took out their wands. Draco rose from his chair and pulled out his as well looking extremely angry. Before anyone of them could do anything however, Draco turned around to ask Dumbledore something.

"Professor do you happen to have a penseive?" Dumbledore nodded and presented it in front of Draco. Draco rolled up the sleeves to his robes and took his wand and pointed it to his head while the boys in the room watched apprehensively; neither one saying a word.

"**Intimus Cogito!**" said Draco fervently as a liquid strand of silvery matter seemed to come from his head and go into his wand. He pointed at the penseive and the silver matter mixed with the matter in the basin. He put his wand back into the pocket of his robes and pulled his sleeves down. "That's all you two need to know." said Draco hoarsely. He looked both boys in the eye as he exited the office. The two looked at Dumbledore with dumbfounded looks occupying both their faces.

"That spell professor, what does it do?" asked Ron as comprehension began to dawn on him. Harry was still standing there, only now his expression was replaced with that of an extremely angry one.

"It allows the user of the pensive to not only view the memory in question, but also be aware of the person's thought and feelings." replied Professor Dumbledore. "No doubt it is of the night that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger left Hogwarts."

"YEAH?! SO WHAT? That doesn't tell us anything! He's still a Death Eating bastard! He's responsible for Hermione's condition!" exclaimed Harry.

Usually this type of reaction would have been expected from Ron instead of Harry, but Harry was still trying to cope with everything that had gone on previously; from the start to Hermione's disappearance and the battle that ended it all. Ron had become detached in the process while Harry became angrier. They were both trying to deal with everything and get back with their normal lives and attitudes, but with out Hermione, this seemed even more difficult.

"He's not." said Ron softly earning himself a quizzical look from a furious Harry.

"What?!" said Harry impatiently. "What are you talking about?"

"He's not a Death Eater, Harry" replied Ron looking down.

"Yeah? And how do you know?!" asked Harry harshly.

"He gave us all we needed to know; just like he said. From the penseive to the fact that he rolled up his sleeves. His arms were bare Harry. No dark mark." said Ron with tired look on his face. There was no one to blame for their friend's condition anymore except themselves as far as Ron was concerned.

Harry walked over to the penseive and after viewing the memory sank down into a chair and buried his head in his hands. Ron looked at the penseive and sank down in the chair besides Harry's looking up to where Dumbledore was, but not looking quite at him. Malfoy had tried. He wasn't the one to blame anymore. Malfoy was innocent and Voldemort, the bastard who started it all, he was gone. Every thing was finished, but the pain still remained. There was no one to take it out on.

"Boys, I have a request. Both of you, need to promise me, that you will not share the events of the penseive with anyone else. No relatives or friends. Not even in Mr. Malfoy's defense, should you feel the need to. It is even more impertinent that Ms. Granger never hear of it either. She is the sole reason for this request. The thoughts and events that you have witnessed here today are the property of Mr. Malfoy and no one else. Though you may not understand the reasoning behind this request, let me assure you it is the best thing for everyone. I am sure that you two will not disappoint me. You have seen he is innocent. He alone is the reason that your best friend is alive today. What happened was not his fault. Though I cannot force you to get along with Mr. Malfoy, I must say that you need to rethink your opinion of him. I certainly have." Dumbledore finished seriously. The old wizard had an unnatural ability to make every person feel as if he was looking at them dead in the eyes and talking solely to them. The young men eventually nodded reluctantly, promising to keep the information to themselves.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the two young men sitting in front of him with a solemn look on his face. His eyes ceased twinkling. It had been a long battle. The old were indeed marked, but most had come to accept what had happened and what was going to happen. The young had yet to learn and gain that acceptance. With acceptance came recovery and that took a long time. Severus Snape was a perfect example of that. The three students that had visited his office today all had a lot in common. Each of them was fighting their own dragons. None were guilty in his eyes, but in their eyes -- that was a different story.


	7. The Healing Process

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…

* * *

_Chapter 7: The Healing Process_

Harry, after having a long talk with Dumbledore and Ron, was convinced of Malfoy's innocence in what had happened to Hermione. He couldn't deny the facts and the truth telling thoughts that Malfoy had left for them to examine. Also with the relief of Voldemort gone, he started to calm down just as things were calming down in the wizarding world. The chaos was over and people started to gather what was left of their lives and wanted to start anew. Harry and Ron both grew out of the angst-filled feelings and began to do the same. No one could change what had happened and they accepted that eventually.

It seemed that even memory loss did not to part the Gryffindor trio. Hermione, Ron, and Harry got along just as wonderfully as ever. It had hurt Harry and Ron so much that Hermione Granger, there longtime Hogwarts friend, could not remember them. They initially tried to get her to recall many things in her past, but dropped that tactic after Hermione had a breakdown. It seemed that there was no easy way to help her remember her past. Things would have to gradually come back to Hermione.

Although she didn't remember the wonderful memories they had once shared, Hermione could easily see what had made Harry and Ron special to her. The two guys were incredible! They were such good friends. Ron's family had opened up their home to Harry and Hermione completely. She and Harry had been given their own rooms on account of the majority of the Weasley offspring having moved out. Harry finally had a home to go to and Hermione found a place filled with people she could only describe as family. Spending time with Harry and the Weasleys' made Hermione feel incredibly comfortable and some how familiar. The older Weasley boys came over often and the environment felt warm and inviting to all those who had suffered any type of trauma.

Everyone had fun playing games and doing every day chores together. Some how Hermione could feel they had done this before. Cleaning up around the house and preparing meals with Harry, Ron, and Ginny gave Hermione a _deja vous _type of feeling. She too felt that she was beginning to remember these people. She started to remember odd things that they didn't tell her about at all. Like Ron's old rat. She remembered his name being Scabbers, but however also thought they called him Wormtail as well. When she told Harry and Ron this they grinned and told her about the marauders and how along with Harry, she had a played a big role in uncovering the truth and freeing Sirius and Buckbeak the hippogriff.

She had even remembered Ginny's real name. Ginny had once told her in secret. Although, she couldn't remember Ginny telling her, she did remember her name. Harry, Ron, Ginny were gathered in the garden of the Burrow along with Hermione. They were playing around and goofing off while having their lunch outside.

"Don't listen to her Hermione, she's just being plain old Ginny!" laughed Harry as they were talking. "We aren't _that _bad!"

"Oh yes you two are. Honestly, you and Ron have been making trouble since the day you two got together… Remember the flying car incident? And whatdaya mean _plain _old Ginny? I'll have you know Harry Potter I'm not plain at all! I'm quite the opposite! I'm a mysterious, alluring redhead I am!" Ginny said in an attempt to sound sexy.

"You aren't _alluring _if I have to say anything about it!" Ron huffed as he threw the core of an apple he had finished eating. Hermione laughed at Ron's behavior.

"Besides Ginny," said Harry smirking "there's not much that we _don't_ know about you!"

"Harry James Potter - don't act so smug! Why you don't even know my real name. And you keep your mouth shut Ron!" said Ginny also smirking. "I'll bet you ten galleons that you don't!"

"Ten whole galleons little girl? Are you sure about that? I mean _giving_ me ten galleons is so generous of you!" laughed Harry as he dodged a spoon thrown by a flustered Ginny.

She regained her composure and replied coolly "Well then Potter, what's my first name?"

"Virginia, of course" said Harry in a confident tone. "You owe me ten galleons then, I believe!"

"ENH! Wrong! My first name is NOT Virginia! Ha! So there! Cough it up Potter! Ten gold ones!" laughed Ginny at Harry's non-believing look.

"She's right mate - Virginia isn't her first name…" said Ron trying not to smile at the look Harry was giving her.

"It's Ginevra." said Hermione smiling brightly.

Ron looked at Hermione, his mouth agape. "But.. She never tells ANYONE … We don't know why - she doesn't hate it I mean… But how did you know?"

Ginny winked at a now confused looking Hermione who had thought that it was common knowledge."That's because I didn't just tell _anyone_ … I told Hermione. Way back in third year. She obviously remembered." explaining Ginny.

Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, smiled more brightly having heard that. They all spent the rest of the afternoon lying in the warm grass and looking at the clouds. That is until Ginny threw a clod of dirt at Harry and demanded her ten galleons.

The days at the Burrow went by quite peacefully. Everyday was like a breath of fresh air for the wizarding world and the people at the Weasley household. Old wounds and memories began to soften and fade as time went by. It was the inevitable effect of time that helped people move on with their lives. Ginny and Hermione spent lots of time together in giggles. Ginny told her the most amazingly inane stories about how the boys messed up and Harry and Ron retaliated by sharing their stories about Ginny. Hermione soon joined in the action and although she didn't remember much to make fun of the boys with - she did however turn into a smart ass. Harry and Ron then began to tease Hermione about her old self and her non relenting school work tactics.

It was hard at first to have her life's moments and habits told back to her, but Hermione eventually got over that. From time to time when it all got too frustrating, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley often had talks with Hermione and made her feel comfortable again. She had a feeling that Molly Weasley's hugs were nothing short of magic themselves. Hermione felt earnestly that the best decision she had ever made in her life was that she had made these friends. People often stick close to you during happy times, but those who supported one through hard times were the people worth counting.

Needless to say due to her parent's unfortunate deaths, Hermione had to make trips back and forth to the muggle world. It had been Albus Dumbledore's advice that she take care of those things after she started feeling comfortable with herself again. After a couple of weeks at the Burrow, Mr. Weasley suggested that she go and talk to her lawyer and get the remaining things she would need from her house. Harry, Ginny, and Ron went with her. Hermione broke down seeing her house. It wasn't the flush of memories that came back to her that made her cry. It was the memories that didn't. She looked at clothes she didn't remember wearing and things in the house that seemed so unfamiliar. Everything made her feel so depressed, but it wasn't until she started looking at the photographs inside the house the she started wailing. She remembered her parents. She remembered what they were like and how much they had loved their only child. But she couldn't remember the memories stored in those photographs.

Hermione completely lost it then. She had had many break downs before, but this one was the worst. She started to scream and scream until her voice gave out on her. Hermione then started to pick up things and break them against the walls. Throw them down on the floor and watch the objects shatter into thousands of pieces. Harry and Ron had a hard time trying to get a hold of her and calm her down. Harry had first held Ron back, remembering how he felt when he had to accept Sirius's death, but after Hermione started to shout suicidal nonsense, he and Ron had to tackle her. They held her down against a sofa and held her tight. Ginny was crying and sobbing herself trying to talk to Hermione. They spent a long time trying to calm Hermione down, but it was useless. Harry and Ron were scared out of their minds. They had never, ever seen their best friend behave like this. It wasn't until she passed out due to exhaustion that the rage in her subsided. Ginny gently woke her up again and Hermione started to cry once more. Ginny held her and softly rubbed her back. Ron used the floo powder they had used to get to Hermione's house to contact his mother. Molly Weasley told Ron and the rest to stay at Hermione's house for the weekend and sent them their dinner via floo. She had also sent a couple of dreamless sleep potions for Hermione. Hermione wouldn't eat so Ginny gave her the potion and the Ron carried her upstairs and put her gently down on her bed. Harry tucked her in and let her sleep. The three eventually went down stairs and fixed dinner for themselves and went up to Hermione's room to eat. They found things to sleep on in the linen closet and made a make-shift sleeping area on the rug beside Hermione's bed.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry woke up early the next day and repaired everything Hermione had broken the night before. When their friend woke up she cried some more, but was severely calm compared to the other day. Hermione went to her lawyer and asked her friends to stay at her house. She told them what things she wanted to keep and had asked them to pack for her. They knew the reason behind this and agreed instantly. Hermione didn't feel up to going through her families old things just yet. They packed everything away neatly and flooed the boxes to the Burrow. After Hermione came back from the lawyer's office she was extremely sober. Having made arrangements to sell the house, Hermione and the rest started performing charms and spells to clean and fix it. It was rather easy considering the Granger's had taken such great care of everything. Hermione shrunk the furniture and packed it away in boxes that were later delivered to a wizarding charity. After everyone was finished, the house was bare and devoid of any memories.

When everyone went back to the Burrow, it took a while for Hermione to regain the control she had before. Fred and George had stopped by for a couple of days and sped up the process rather quickly. Even after they had left, Ron, and Harry were still subject to their many pranks. Hermione, who was free from these pranks pulled by the twins, was then subjected to pranks pulled by Harry, and Ron. Ginny who often switched sides got the brunt of it in the end. All in all, it helped Hermione move on and that was everything that her friends had wanted.


	8. Owls

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…

* * *

_Chapter 8: Owls_

Ms. Hermione Granger   
The Burrow   
Ottery St. Catchpole   
England   
  
_  
Dear Ms. Granger,   
I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be opening its doors again on the first of December. The Headmaster has decided to take two months out of your summer holidays to compensate for the lost academic period though nothing can compensate for the losses we have all endured. No complaints about this decision will be heard, as your education is of highest priority. The faculty and staff will do everything they can to keep the year as normal as possible. This is not an effort to forget the fallen and those who have passed away, but rather it is to help those who are left behind find a healthy way to cope with their loss and eventually move on. Counseling will be offered at anytime with or with out appointments to all students. Each student has been given a miniature sized plush pillow with his or her respective letter. These pillows allow students to get in touch with any counselor at Hogwarts this year whenever a student wishes to speak with them by just squeezing the pillow firmly and whispering a name. We also understand that students may not want to talk to a counselor. The pillows are also charmed to reach other students as well. It will depend on the receiving party whether or not they would like you contacting them. To allow a person to contact you, simply speak the name of the person into the pillow and tap it once with your wand; your pillow should glow green. To block a person from contacting you speak the name of that person as well and tap it with your wand three times; again if it is done successfully your pillow should glow red. Tapping the pillow twice will have no affect what so ever. When a person is trying to contact you, their name and a small message will appear on your pillow. To send a message hold the pillow firmly with out letting it go after you have said the name of person you wish to reach. Again whispering softly, send a small message and let the pillow go. If the message is sent the pillow will glow blue. If you are blocked from that person's pillow system, your pillow will glow red. These pillows cannot be jinxed to act anonymously so no student will be able to use them to bother others. More precautions have been taken to ensure that no one but the primary user will be able to use their pillow. Students will also be given a diary once they return to school. These diaries will also only be accessible by the primary registered user. Diaries misplaced, lost, or stolen will find their way back to the owner the next day. Very meticulous precautions have been taken to ensure the magical safety and use of both objects as well as those who own them. Where as the diaries are yours to keep, the pillows are a privilege and can be confiscated if found to be disturbing any class or lecture. Headmaster Dumbledore has given his personal guarantee that the diaries are safe for use and completely confidential. As always, one can contact their head of house or any other staff member if any one feels that they do not wish to seek out a counselor. Of course these visits can not be guaranteed to be available to the student at anytime seeing as how teachers and staff members have jobs to carry out, but we assure you that we will try our best.   
  
This was basically the standard letter sent to all Hogwarts students, but I have more to say to you Ms. Granger. You are still welcome to claim the position of Head Girl if you desire it. Unity between the Hogwarts houses is possibly more necessary now then ever. You have to support this as one of your duties as Head Girl if you decide to retain that title. You need to maintain a friendly relationship as well with the Head Boy who will still be Mr. Draco Malfoy until further notice. He is a Slytherin and as you may well know that house will need all the help it can get. Slytherins will need more support and trust and a degree of protection in the time to come. Should this be a problem for you under the circumstances and you do not see yourself being able to perform your duties rightfully or at all, please send word as soon as possible before the start of term. No one will hold you in less regard if you chose not to reclaim your title as Head Girl. I look forward to your reply Ms. Granger – what ever it may be. I am extending a special invitation to you to come to me with any problems you may perceive – academic or otherwise – I am sure you would like to move on with your life and I would like that for you as well. I hope to see you do well as always in this school year. It is your last year – make it memorable. Find yourself and stay strong. The world may not be the nicest place, but I am sure that you will be ready for it.   
Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Head of Gryffindor House

Deputy Head Mistress

* * *

Ms. Hermione Granger   
The Burrow   
Ottery St. Catchpole   
England

Granger,

I should be right in assuming that you received a similar letter from Hogwarts regarding the school term and Head Boy-Head Girl situation. I would like to discuss this with you as well. I had hoped to find you in the castle, but was informed, upon inquiring, that you went to reside with the Weasley family for the remainder of the break. I ask you then to join me at Diagon Alley for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron this Friday. I shall be there to make a trip to Gringotts and it would be convenient if we could meet up. As I am sure they will insist, Potter and Weasley may accompany you if you feel uncomfortable with this, but I would like to ask that you try to come alone. I would like a measure of privacy in this matter, but if it takes Potter and Weasley tagging along to have a word with you – then so be it. However, the matter does not concern them. If you cannot make it or would rather not, then inform me of a way to contact you that suits you. I would like to meet up rather than use owl post, but it is entirely up to you. Please at least contact me concerning this issue before term starts. I am staying at the Head Boy dormitory at Hogwarts so you can address any messages there.

Sincerely,

Draco Augustus Malfoy

* * *

Relocated by WPS to:

Ms. Hermione Granger   
The Burrow   
Ottery St. Catchpole   
England

Dear Ms. Granger,

We once again offer you our condolences at your tragic. As stated in their last will and testaments, you are to be given access to your parent's accounts and services with us until you decide to close the use of their accounts and remove the funds. We received your request to close the accounts and have transferred the sum through the service you desired. We closed your own personal account as well and again transferred those funds too. Should you need further services from us or desire to later reestablish your account and obtain other services, we shall be glad to provide them for you once more. Everything should be as you have requested. If it is not, please contact us right away.

Sincerely,

Travis J. Wickham  
Managing Director of  
N.E. National Bank  
London Branch

* * *

Ms. Hermione Granger   
The Burrow   
Ottery St. Catchpole   
England

Ms. Granger,

We have received the amount transferred from your muggle account. The currency has been exchanged into wizarding currency. The amount and rate of currency transfer as well as other information concerning your vault are given in the receipt accompanying this letter. Your key has to be personally handed to you by our staff. That will require a visit from you to collect it from our branch in Diagon Alley. Should you require other services please contact us at Gringotts.

Sr. Goblin  
Chief of Funds  
Muggle Revenue Department  
Gringotts

* * *

Hermione found the letters addressed to her waiting on the table by the window. There was a letter from Hogwarts along with a small package. She read the letter, excited about the small white pillow she received. It was hemmed with red ribbon. When she examined it closely, she saw a very light outline of a lion embossed on it. Hermione felt enthusiastic about the school year. Reading the rest of the letter, she frowned, uncertain of what to do about the Head Girl position. Naturally she realized that she had worked hard to achieve such an honor, but she didn't feel like she wanted to be trodden with responsibilities. She wanted to get to know all of her friends again and enjoy her last year at the school. Hermione wanted to find herself and even though she still felt devoted to her studies, she felt like taking things slowly. Still, the lure of the privileges granted to the Heads was extremely attractive as well. And Draco Malfoy … she could handle him. He wasn't as bad as he seemed. _'At least not while he's unconscious, anyhow.'_

Harry and Ron had informed Hermione of how things were between Malfoy and her. Hermione agreed with them that avoiding him was the best thing to do. Secretly though, she thought that Draco was fine and tolerable when civil, but the thing she dreaded the most was growing used to him and waking up one day to find that her memories came back. It would lead to a very disturbing situation. She didn't want to feel anymore confused than she already was.

These thoughts however changed as she read his letter. As her eyes rolled over his impeccably neat handwriting, she remembered holding on to him the dungeon. She wouldn't forget that anytime soon. He was the only living, breathing person in there to keep her company, even if he was unconscious.

In his letter, Draco seemed incredibly compromising and the ideas of her simply ignoring or avoiding him started to get replaced with softer ones. She didn't know what Draco wanted, but she was willing to find out. Alone too. Harry and Ron would just have to understand. Draco might be a pompous ass, but Hermione was sure that he had a different side. He didn't need to be civil to her. From what Hermione had gathered, Draco did also try very hard to save her and her parents. Maybe the old Hermione was too filled with grudges along with Harry and Ron to give Draco Malfoy a second chance. No, she didn't believe he had always been saintly. That notion was ridiculous, but along the way somehow he had changed and she didn't want to judge him for who he was in the past.

'Harry and Ron won't understand that. I may have lost my memory and with it all the hurtful ones associated with Draco Malfoy, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. I don't need my memories to know how awful it feels to be judged. I should give him a second chance. I don't want to resign from being Head Girl and so I'll have to work with him anyhow. I might as well learn to like him if he's willing to behave well enough to be liked. Well, we'll see. Anyhow, Professor McGonagall is right. I'll have to help the Slytherins out this year. People are going to be relentless in blaming them for what their families or relatives have done. Or worse, just because they are associated with the infamously dark house. I still feel the hatred inside myself on my parents behalf towards the people responsible, but the Slytherin house can't be held accountable. And neither can Draco Malfoy. I'm willing to give this a try, Draco.'

Hermione set out to write a reply to Draco after reading the last of her letters concerning her accounts. She'd have to go to Diagon Alley earlier to head to Gringotts and retrieve the key to her vault. Hermione had signed up with the WPS - the Wizarding Post Services - to have her muggle mail transferred to her by owl post. She also went through the long procedure of having her muggle bank transfer money to her Gringotts account. The muggle bank had initially asked many questions of why she wanted to withdraw everything, but it was suddenly taken care of in the end. Hermione had a feeling that Dumbledore was involved in the process and had handled any questions the muggles had regarding Hermione's situation. If it was Dumbledore indeed, then she was very grateful to him.

The conversation that ensued after Hermione told Harry and Ron about Malfoy's request was just as predictable as she had thought. Harry was pissed, Ron was protective, and Ginny, who Hermione had told earlier, was just laughing.

"Cut him some slack guys, maybe he's changed?" said Ginny lightly as she plopped down on Hermione's bed.

"You stay out of this Ginny! You don't know what he's like. Changed or not - he's still a git and I for one think this is a horrid idea. He may not hurt you physically Mione, but he still is a bloody ferret and he's not to be trusted. I don't want him saying things to upset you. I still think you should let us come!" replied Ron in a fervor.

"Ron's absolutely right! We are coming with you! I don't want to hear another word about it! I don't like Malfoy around you. I really think you should drop the Head Girl thing too! Hermione just stick with us OK?" said Harry sitting down next to Ginny.

"DROP HEAD GIRL? I don't think so! NO! I've worked too hard for this! I know it! You know it too! I mean so what? It's Malfoy … Harry … Draco did save my life in a sense. I really do think he has changed and I don't care how much you guys _whine_ about it - YOU'RE not coming! I'm glad I haven't told you where I'm supposed to meet him. I mean I would have been a _special kind_ of stupid if I told you the place and expected you not to come or spy!" exclaimed Hermione smirking.

"Guys, I think Hermione is old enough to handle herself. Let her go alright? She'll be safe." said Ginny in an attempt to help Hermione. Ginny was unsure of Hermione meeting Malfoy as well, but only because Hermione hadn't told them where they were getting together. But Ginny rationalized that it was Hermione Granger and she would probably have thought everything out.

"I bet Ginny knows then! We'll get it out of her won't we Ron?" smiled Harry as he made a motion for Ron to corner Ginny.

"You know what Hermione? I think _these two _fit into the category of "_special kind of stupid_" said Ginny sarcastically as she successfully hit Harry's face with the pillows close by her.

"Why you little …." exclaimed Harry as he started tickling Ginny mercilessly.

Ron looked at them and rolled his eyes and left Hermione's room while murmuring something that made her laugh and Harry blush. Hermione quickly took a pillow and threw it at Ron who turned around just in time and caught it. The red head then proceeded to follow his best friend's actions and started to tickle Hermione relentlessly. It was on! An all out war, boys against girls. Pillows were thrown, people were chased, and everyone was in a much better mood. Although Ron's actions were completely platonic towards Hermione, Harry's were a little questionable towards his younger sister.

* * *

Caesar, Draco's owl, stood regally on a branch inside Draco's room at Hogwarts. He was an incredibly beautiful gray owl with piercing eyes. Draco had Caesar since he had started Hogwarts and the owl would answer to no one but Draco. If anyone other than Draco tried to force or handle him in anyway, Caesar would usually respond by digging his sharp talons into the person for daring to do so. The owl was loyal, but extremely particular. He had his preferences and as any other Malfoy, Caesar was quite stubborn. Draco had placed a great white birch tree in his room to accommodate Caesar's living preferences. The area around the tree was charmed to always remain dark and retain a comfortable, cool temperature. In daylight, when sunshine flooded the room, Caesar's area remained under a shadow.

Another small gray owl flew in through the window near Caesar's perch. He fluttered around the room excitedly after dropping a letter into Draco's lap. Draco could have sworn it was small enough to fit into his palm. He smirked knowing Caesar would hate him, although he found the owl kind of cute himself. Caesar expanded his wings and flapped them dangerously in warning, obviously annoyed of the owl. The small owl then flew down and settled on the branch next to Caesar. Caesar glared at the owl looking murderous and likely to strike at any moment. The owl hooted softly in a perky way, oblivious to the warning signs.

"Caesar…" drawled Draco noticing the exchange between the two birds. Caesar looked up at Draco suddenly. He cocked his head to the side and glared at him. Caesar puffed up his chest and turned his back to Draco while burying his head near his left wing. Draco swore that he could have heard the owl equivalent of a '_hmph_'.

To any observer it would have looked like Caesar had obeyed Draco, although grudgingly. But, no, that wasn't the case at all. Caesar was indeed a particular owl and was hell bent on ignoring Draco when he was referred to as 'Caesar'. The only name this owl would respond to was 'Cloud'. Draco had tried everything to change this, but the owl remained stubbornly partial to 'Cloud'. Draco had even reasoned with him that 'Cloud' was a name that a female would most likely have chosen or an equally feminine male, but all that got him in response was Caesar puffing out his chest and glaring at Draco as if to say "Do I look like I _care_?"

Draco hadn't given up either and refused to call Caesar 'Cloud' and if it wasn't for his mother, he would have succeeded. Narcissa Malfoy liked calling Draco's owl 'Cloud'. Caesar was only tolerant of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco guessed he only liked Narcissa because she had babied the owl. Draco shook his head sighing at the owls antics as he look at the letter in his lap. It was from Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Malfoy,_

Against the better judgment of my friends, I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron this Friday. They will not be coming. Rest assured that I do not need them to handle most situations. Send Pigwidgeon back with a time for the meeting. See you then.

Hermione Granger

* * *

'So she's coming…' Draco chuckled. '_She stopped Potter and Weasley from coming, but also made it known that she was prepared to protect herself should anything happen. Nothing's going to happen Granger.'_

Draco had also been in a healing sort of process. He put behind him what had happened with his parents and only thought about things that drove him to achieve his goal. He wanted to build up respect again and although he hadn't quite figured out _how _to do so … it wouldn't hurt by starting with Granger. If _she_ honestly forgave him and moved on with her life, then _society_ wouldn't blame his for that incident either. He knew Granger well enough to know that if they did, she'd defend him. He didn't need her adoration or support personally, but he had to overcome one obstacle at a time.

Draco wanted to talk to Hermione about the Head Girl-Head Boy positions. If she was uncomfortable with him being Head Boy, he'd resign. Simple as that. Deep down inside he knew that most of him wasn't doing this so that people would think better of him, Draco still felt that he owed a lot to Hermione. Besides, he had made it to the Head Boy position on his own and by working hard for it. Everyone knew that well enough. This year wasn't going to count too much, so he didn't care if he wasn't Head Boy any longer. No one could doubt that he didn't buy the position in the first place, so nothing really mattered after that. He had earned it fairly and should he forfeit the right himself, no one could say anything.

'And it will make her feel better …' a voice in his mind said. Draco still felt uncomfortable in admitting that he might solely be giving up his privilege to make the brown haired girl feel better. '_Actually'_ he rationalized_ '… by doing this I know that she'll trust me even more. Not that I don't want you comfortable Granger, but I need to look out for myself first. The only reason I'll be doing this is that I get something out of it in either state. If I forfeit, I'll look better, even noble perhaps. Even if you won't let me then at least I offered and that'll get you on my side. The only thing that can horribly mess this up is if you give up being Head Girl because you can't stand being around me. I can't let that happen. Obviously it'll be my fault and it'll just start the slander once again towards the Malfoys.'_

Draco quickly got out another parchment and jotted down the time he wanted to meet Hermione. He cast a drying spell on the ink and rolled the parchment up. Tying it with a green ribbon, he whistled for the small owl "Pigwidgeon" to come and retrieve it. When he saw that the zany little owl had no idea what was going on, Caesar flew over to Draco and extended his leg. "No, Caesar - He has to deliver it back." said Draco in an amused tone. Another 'hmph' came from Caesar as he went to the edge of Draco's desk while deliberately knocking the ink bottle over. Caesar looked over to his branch and decided not to go back to it while the twit of an owl was occupying it. He quickly buried his head near his wing once more as when he saw Draco glaring at him. Draco cleaned up the ink with a charm and used his wand to cast a spell on Caesar that ruffled his feathers. Caesar hooted in alarm and flew out of the open window not wanting to stay near an irritated Draco.

Draco walked up to Pigwidgeon and tied the letter onto the hyper owl. Or at least he tried to. The owl kept on fluttering about. Finally enclosing the small bird in one hand, Draco bound the letter to him. "Go deliver this to Granger you witless bird." said Draco in an annoying tone and put Pigwidgeon outside the window. He closed it after seeing the owl take flight in case the weird thing decided to come back. "Caesar would have had you for dinner if you stayed any longer mate!"


	9. Late!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this…

* * *

_Chapter 9 : Late!_

She was late! Twenty-seven minutes late at that! Harry and Ron had purposely kept Hermione up the night before obviously hoping to cancel her "meeting" with Malfoy. Fred and George had dropped by the Burrow the night before. They came hoping to find volunteers to test their newest creations on. Although they assured everyone that they had tried the new inventions on themselves first, Fred and George had no luck getting anyone at the Burrow to volunteer. Finally, after offering a twenty-five galleon incentive, Ron and Ginny braved the testing. Harry also joined in, but more because Ron and Ginny were doing it than anything else. He wasn't sure that even twenty-five galleons were worth whatever scars (whether emotional or physical) that they were sure to be left with after testing the newest batch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione, being the sensible one, had refrained from joining into the chaotic venture. She couldn't help but watch though. It was as hectic as it was entertaining. Fortunately it seemed that the twins had told the truth when they said the products were well tested. No _unwanted_ side affects had appeared. As fun as it all was Hermione would have gone to sleep earlier on, but Ron had managed to slip a pepper-up potion into her drink. The blasted potion kept her awake and alert for several more hours.

It wasn't until Mr. Weasley – no doubt sent by Mrs. Weasley – told them very specifically that they had to stop that the chaos died. It was nearly dawn when Fred and George left the Burrow. Harry, Ron, and Ginny went with the twins to spend the rest of the day at their flat. They hadn't seen Fred and George's place yet. Harry and Ron wouldn't have left Hermione, (not because she would have been lonely, but because they didn't want her to go see Malfoy) but the offer to check out the twins' private quarters was more than tempting.

Just as soon as everyone had left Hermione received a message in her bedroom. The floating orange words had read _"Have fun with the ferret tomorrow. If he tries anything funny let us know! We'll beat the albino to a bloody pulp. Among other things, mind you! We really would love a "willing" assistant to test our more er… ingenious inventions. Don't worry; we'll keep the two gits busy tomorrow so they won't interrupt your "date". Ciao! F&G" _

Hermione laughed remembering the message. _Those two really surprise me sometimes. They are truly Weasleys at heart! Oh Merlin! It's almost __1:30__. I was supposed to meet him at __1:00_She rushed into her bathroom and went about her morning activities as quickly as possible. Putting her hair up into a loose bun, she put on a long-sleeved white shirt along with an ankle length warm gray skirt. The weather had been cheerful for the most part during her stay at the Weasleys, but it had turned colder as of late. Grabbing her wand, charcoal scarf and matching cloak she fled downstairs. Hermione grabbed a fistful of floo powder from the jar on the kitchen counter. She threw the powder into the Weasley's enormous fireplace and took a deep breath to prepare herself before meeting Malfoy. Stepping into the emerald green flames, she said quite clearly, "The Leaky Cauldron." A moment later, as though the upsurge of flames had consumed her, she was gone.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had an appointment with a consultant at Gringotts later that afternoon. He was sure the day before that he would have plenty of time to talk to Hermione and take care of business later on, but now it was looking that he'd probably miss the appointment all together if she didn't show up soon. '_Will she even show? Almost thirty-five minutes later Granger … Are you up to something?'_ He was getting nervous and paranoid. 

Draco's short trip around Diagon Alley had proved to be very discomforting. He had never truly felt what discrimination was first hand until today. Most witches and wizards that passed him immediately frowned or scowled. Some vendors even told him he would be more _welcome_ at Knockturn Alley. How wrong they were. Draco knew better than to visit that particular place. The usual shoppers and vendors down Knockturn Alley would have dealt with Draco Malfoy with more malevolence than could have been imagined. Still they had a right to do so. He had openly betrayed them and their _Lord_. The people on the light side should then have accepted him, but he wasn't. Draco Malfoy wasn't welcome anywhere. There was no respect or reverence in the eyes of the people he had seen today. It wasn't a familiar feeling.

Draco was lost in his thoughts when he saw the missing brunette emerge from the fire place at the other end of the Leaky Cauldron. Her face was flushed from the heat of the warm green flames. It gave her the look of a blushing bride, or that of an extremely satisfied woman. Draco found himself thinking of how it would feel to be responsible for that kind of look on her face. He didn't find the thoughts at all disconcerting for Hermione had indeed blossomed into a beauty. She no longer looked like the know-it-all with bushy brown hair and look of usual annoyance on her visage.

Hermione had matured quite marvelously into a breath-taking young woman. Her charm was quiet and natural, but alluring all the same. Hermione's complexion was usually soft and clear, often holding a light blush. Everyone could see the kindness in her dark brown eyes even when she was being stern. Her petite frame held curves quite well and she moved with a fluid-like grace. Even most Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls failed to rival her elegance. This was unusual because most of those witches had achieved their polished poise from attending exclusive elitist charm schools. Still even Hermione's smile seemed more perfected. However, no matter how attractive she had become, the thing that shocked Draco (and almost all the residents at Hogwarts) was Hermione's hair.

Hermione Granger had been well known and often well ridiculed for her trademark bushy brown hair. Therefore over the years it was not her blossoming beauty or grace that left people in awe; it was her hair. It had naturally gone from bushy and a dull sort of dark brown to shiny, straight, and strong. This transformation, if hadn't been noticed through out the school years, would have seemed undeniably magical. Still, everyone realized, though many jealous witches were reluctant to admit it, it was truly devoid of any type of magical enchantment.

Her lovely dark brown hair complemented and enhanced her features extremely well. The best part of all of this '_growing up and maturing and shit'_ as Ron had once so eloquently put it (while being in a drunken stupor after celebrating yet another Gryffindor quiditch victory), was that Hermione Granger's ego hadn't been affected by it at all. She was still the same Granger they all knew and her confidence and self pride didn't come from her looks. While Hermione could make heads turn wherever she went, it was her ability to make others stop and listen to her that made her strikingly different. Draco knew that it was that particular trait that Hermione embellished the most. Her self-respect didn't come from superficial effects. It always had and always would come from pride at her knowledge, ethics, and morals.

So Draco Malfoy didn't feel bad or repulsed or surprised by feeling attracted to Hermione Granger. He understood it was normal and it had been for a while. In fact, though he would never have admitted it willingly, she was one of the very few young women at Hogwarts that had occupied Draco's mind. She had always been an insufferable little know-it-all, but now she wasn't quite so insufferable (or little) anymore. At least not as far as the majority of the male student body at Hogwarts was concerned. Attraction wasn't a big problem. It was all hormonal, Draco had reasoned. Though undeniably pretty, he still saw her as an object of desire. One that even in his wildest fantasies he had never really sought to obtain. '_She was unattainable then, and she's more than unattainable now. I learned long time ago that the more things change, the more they remain the same. But it doesn't matter. There isn't time for my fantasies and games now.' _

Hermione made her way to the table as she spotted Draco after having put her cloak up. Draco found her more appealing in her muggle clothes than the standard Hogwarts uniform and robes because she seemed more comfortable. In Draco's opinion, most women looked the sexiest when they looked comfortable and relaxed. They projected an air of confidence about them. Draco stood up as Hermione approached the table.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I barely even expected you to be here considering how late I am! Things… came up. My friends were about as excited as you predicted they would be about me coming here, but they don't control me." said Hermione in one breath looking rather embarrassed at being late. She gave a crooked sort of smile and wrung her hands nervously.

'_So it's back to Malfoy is it? Well I suppose the formalities are back in place.' _Draco's face showed a slight smirk, but for once no signs of maliciousness. He nodded and asked Hermione to take a seat. When she had sat down he motioned for Therese to come over to their table and sat down himself. Therese was Draco's favorite waitress at the Leaky Cauldron. She was a sandy-haired woman that rather reminded him of Molly Weasley and he would have never admitted to anyone that he rather liked that about her.

"So you are the young lady that Mr. Malfoy here has been waiting for? It's not nice to keep your boyfriend waiting here all this time, especially if he's as handsome as young Mr. Malfoy here. He must have been waiting an hour here at least. Missy one day some other woman might just catch his eye while he's waiting here for you to show!" teased Therese in a playful fashion.

"Oh … oh no! He's not my friend… that is to say boyfriend… he's just ..." sputtered Hermione surprised at the comment. She blushed and glanced at Draco who was showing no signs of embarrassment himself. '_Isn't he bothered by the insinuation that a muggleborn is being associated as his girlfriend?' _

"We're classmates Therese. Ms. Granger here attends Hogwarts as well. She's Head Girl. And as for her being late, she wasn't. I simply arrived here earlier to go through my documents for a meeting I have in an hour." said Draco. Hermione glanced at him once more feeling even more surprised that he covered for her. "Besides,' Draco continued, 'between you and me, I don't think Ms. Granger here needs to be worried about being replaced or upstaged by any ordinary females that happen to walk by." His eyes were twinkling, but his face was passive.

Hermione sat there a bit dumbfounded and confused. She knew better than to think that Malfoy hadn't been horrible to her in the past, but surely this guy couldn't have been all that bad? Or was he up to something? '_Oh, no! I'm letting Harry and Ron's psycho-babble get to me. There isn't any evidence to presume Draco isn't just being naturally er…charming? Besides, I think he was trying to charm the waitress more than me. '_

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Therese's voice. "Oh dear don't think too much of it." She said to Hermione. "I was just pulling your leg. Although, I must admit you two do strike me as a handsome couple. Anyhow, what'll ya' have to drink?"

Hermione chose to ignore the comment because Draco did as well and ordered a butter beer along with him. Therese handed them the menus' and left to get their drinks. The two passed the time it took for Therese to come back with the drinks in silence. They appeared to be looking over the menus' though neither was actually reading them. Laying the butter beers on the table, Therese asked Draco and Hermione if they were ready to order.

"Umm Therese, what do you recommend?" asked Hermione.

"Well dear, between you and me if you steer clear of the pea soup, just about anything is great! But the pasta plate today is getting great praise." replied Therese with a wink.

"Then I'll have the pasta, please." said Hermione.

"I'll have the pasta too." stated Draco closing his menu.

Therese collected the menus' and assured them that they made a great selection. She left the two alone again to attend other tables. Draco sensing that he needn't beat around the bush with Hermione decided to just bring up the topic.

"Granger, are you uncomfortable with me?" asked Draco in a straight forward fashion.

"I am when you call me Granger. But excuse me I called you Malfoy first didn't I? Draco… I see no reason why we should be on last term basis after what happened and the fact that we have to put in extra cooperation this year to help keep the houses together and strong. No doubt, that is why you have asked me to come here isn't it? To find out if I would be okay working with you?" said Hermione looking straight into Draco's eyes.

Draco was surprised, but he didn't show it. '_Was I that obvious?'_

Taking a deep breath Draco replied, "Yes. That was exactly why I asked you to come here. I am ready, though, to resign from the Head Boy position should you feel even the slightest discomfort. The reason why I worked so hard for it in the first place no longer exists. Gra – Hermione I am not completely comfortable with being informal with you. In light of everything that happened, I admit I lost my formality. I cannot promise you anything as far as that is concerned except that I will try. For the sake of cooperation and Hogwarts I will be more than civil."

After seeing a frown on Hermione's face, Draco felt unexplainably guilty. "Listen, it's not because I find you inferior. To be honest, that wasn't _my _point of view to begin with. I just followed what I had been taught and unlike a real man, in those days, I didn't question it. You are my contemporary and I was wrong to treat you otherwise. The reason why I feel uncomfortable with informality is because unlike you, I haven't lost my memory. I remember everything that has happened. It's hard for me to break out of my habits and more importantly, there are certain things that make me feel normal." _'Like the world hasn't changed all of a sudden…' _thought Draco miserably.

Hermione nodded and said, "I understand Draco. As for giving up the Head positions, that option does not seem to benefit either of us for whatever reasons. All I ask is for your cooperation and since I have it, I doubt there will be any misunderstandings between us."

Therese brought the lunch they had ordered earlier and filled their mugs with butter beer again. The tension between the two students was no longer noticeable and that was apparent to both of them. As they talked about their responsibilities and ate their lunches, an hour went by unnoticed. There were brief smiles and small laughs here and there leaving the atmosphere overall positive. Draco felt somehow safe with Hermione and the feeling left him a little confused. It could have been because she hadn't judged him like so many had in the past days. Whatever it was, he could feel the bond that had been forged between him and the muggleborn quite clearly and he was glad it was there. Not because she could potentially help his status, but because she might be the one of the few people he could ever be comfortable with.


	10. Breaching Facades

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! But if I did, it would go something like this ...

* * *

_

Chapter 10: Breaching Facades

Draco's demeanor did not change towards Hermione in any outward display. He still remained formal and articulated all that he said properly. She couldn't find anything lacking in his manners. She found his countenance very business-like, but could tell that he was enjoying her company; she gathered as much from his eyes. They weren't cold or calculating as they usually were. Despite the lack of a casual approach, Hermione did not feel that Draco was being reclusive when he talking to her. She felt him relax into the conversation after they had digressed from the issue they had come to discuss. She wondered what it would take for Draco Malfoy to completely relax or to drop his poise around her. At this point, Hermione doubted that it would take anything less then ludicrous amounts of Ogden's Old Firewhisky or dire danger would compel that sort of transformation in Draco, but she was grateful for the way he was now. It made her drop her guard around him as well. The conversation between the two made it clear that there would be very little tension around the Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl this year.

As they discussed the more amusing aspect of her tardiness that afternoon, Hermione saw Draco glance at his watch. His eyes became sharp and icy once more and she saw him clench his jaw. Hermione visibly shivered and found herself hoping she hadn't made him late. Draco motioned for Therese to bring the bill.

"I have another engagement Hermione. I don't want to leave so abruptly, but this is important. If I don't leave now I'll find myself late," stated Draco as he started to stand, He dropped his napkin on top of the bill and proceeded to fasten his cloak.

"I understand. I have to do a bit of shopping myself. I'm really sorry for being so late today. It won't happen again! I'll just go get my coat then? It was err… nice settling things with you Draco. I enjoyed having lunch together as well," said Hermione smiling. She stood up and went to the back of the restaurant to retrieve her cloak.

Hermione came back to find that Draco had already left. _'He must have been in a big hurry to not even have paid!' _she found herself thinking. The table was exactly the way she had left it. _'How could he just assume that I would pay for him? Or did he forget? No people don't just forget things like that, especially when they are determined to keep things so formal'_ She felt a little irritated. Hermione didn't mind paying for him, but it was unexpected. Frowning slightly, she reached for her bag of coins.

When Therese came by to clear the table, Hermione was surprised. Draco _had_ paid; he had left the money underneath his napkin. In fact, if her assumption was correct, according to the small accumulation of coins, it looked as if he had paid for their entire meal and left a handsome tip!

Hermione felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Why was she so quick to judge him like that? Surely even her friends had never accused Draco Malfoy of being cheap? _'I mean even after memory loss, my mind hasn't totally cleared him. That just shows you how deep prejudice lies. It must have been hard for Draco all those years. It certainly seems like a tough habit to break. I need to give him a fair chance! But why did he pay for me? It wasn't as though it was understood that he would pay and I didn't expect or want him to! Argh! Fine, I'll just have to get the next meal.' _Even as these thoughts wandered Hermione's mind, she couldn't ignore the tingly feeling she got when she thought about meeting up with him again. She smiled and shook her head. She did honestly have a great afternoon.

Hermione felt an air of sophistication coming from Draco that she was sure she had never noticed before. If she did, she wondered how she couldn't have been interested in him. He was an extremely handsome wizard, with impeccable manners. The conversation they had shared had been a pleasant display of matched interests and intelligence. How could she have overlooked all that before? '_Maybe Draco hadn't been that bad before. Maybe it was just because he was a Slytherin and everyone just assumed the worst of his intentions. Like I did, just now. Isn't it usually considered gentlemen like to pay for a lady? It was almost sweet in fact considering the way he did it. It wasn't even like it was a show of money either.' _Hermione sighed. She was determined to find the true Draco Malfoy behind his strict façade. She wanted to find the man, the smile that belonged to the dancing grey eyes she had seen today.

* * *

After being chastised for being five minutes late, Draco's meeting with the Goblins at Gringotts when well enough. Draco had been asked to come to be briefed on his accumulated assets. He wanted all the separate accounts that he was now responsible for under one name as well as one vault. Draco may have inherited a lot of properties and assets, but controlling them seemed to be much more of a hassle than he had bargained for. Lucius did a lot more than what people thought. Draco was now a chairman or partner or associate in many companies and foundations, most of which he hadn't even heard of. He held majority stocks in so many that it had become confusing and apparently he was now expected to attend meetings and supervise, sign, and over look many documents and projects as a result of his inheritance. He didn't know how he would handle all of this and his last year of Hogwarts as well and being Head Boy. Draco was however, determined to do well and a Malfoy's determination took him very far indeed. 

Prior to meeting with Hermione, if he had gone to the meeting at Gringotts, Draco would have seriously considered resigning as Head Boy. He had considered this once more after being overwhelmed by the responsibilities set before him, but Draco ignored the thought. A small voice had lingered in his mind reminding him that if he gave up his position as Head Boy he would have no valid reason to see Hermione. He was sure her friends would be highly objective for her to spend any time with him then. He was certain they were now.

After this afternoon Draco felt reluctant to let go of any chance he had together with the Head Girl. It wasn't that the conversation had been extra special or the atmosphere had been alluring, but something about Hermione had sparked something in him that Draco hadn't felt in a long time; genuine interest and want of a friend. Reluctant though he was to admit it, Draco was very lonely. He wasn't sure if it was because of the accident (as he had labeled the incident with Lucius and Hermione's parents) and the bond that may have developed from it or whether he found solace in her not judging him, but he was sure he could not use her to gain popularity among wizarding society. It felt wrong all of a sudden to use the one person who had every right to hate him, but didn't. He felt repulsed that he even thought it an option before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and exited the Senior Goblin's office.

To his surprise Draco saw Hermione entering Gringotts. He smiled slightly as he remembered how flustered she looked when she started apologizing for being late. She had a rosy tinge to her cheeks once more, only this time he expected it must be due to the chilly weather. He watched her approach one of the goblin clerks and ask for something after showing them a piece of parchment, clueless that she was being watched. The goblin handed her what looked like a key after he asked her to sign the parchment she had brought. He stamped it and dismissed her. Lost in thought, Draco didn't see a familiar blond haired man approach him.

"Funny isn't it, Malfoy, how the goblins are so indiscriminating about who they get their business from?" sneered a tall man in expensive peacock-blue designer robes. Draco jumped mentally and the smile that was threatening to show as he thought about his brown haired classmate vanished as discreetly as it had appeared. Draco turned slightly, his face impassive, towards the man that was addressing him. Visibly Draco's shoulders tensed as he recognized him to be Marquis Nightshade.

The Nightshades were one of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding community of England. They didn't discriminate against half-bloods or muggle-borns, but shared the same mentality as Barty Crouch had. They believed in extreme disciplinary action against supporters of Voldemort and since Lucius had been sent to and escaped from Azkaban, the Malfoys were no longer contemporaries of theirs and therefore beneath them. Nor were the Nightshades the only ones either. It seemed practically every prominent family no longer approved of the Malfoys. Not caring that Draco had lost his family as well, they were quick to judge Draco viewing him to be the same as his father. Indeed it seemed as if the 'light' side was just as ruthless as the 'dark'. Especially after the battle that took place following Voldemort's demise. Draco clenched his teeth wondering for the millionth time exactly where he belonged in the community now. It seemed no one was very accepting of him. Truth be told, the Nightshades had been slightly lower than the Malfoys in ranking, whether you counted money or social prestige, and it was disconcerting seeing someone such as Marquis Nightshade belittle him. The Nightshades had fled to the United States when they heard of Voldemort's return. Marquis Nightshade was only two years older than Draco.

"Lucky isn't it, how Lucius managed to impale himself when he killed that girl's parents?" Marquis continued. Draco sighed inwardly thinking how ignorant they could be judging him when they didn't even know anything but hear-say. "So how did you trick that girl, Malfoy? How did you lead her to believe all the lies that sprouted through your mouth? I take it she's under a different impression of the way events actually happened," said Marquis with a sick, twisted sort of smile that reminded Draco of Lucius quite forcefully. Even if one could have mistaken it for a genuine smile, no one could doubt the hatred in Marquis Nightshade's eyes.

"What are you jabbering about now Nightshade? In what way is she mistaken?" replied Draco in a soft but fierce hiss. "And it'll do you well to stop sending me death threats by owl. You and your friends never did have the poise that most of the higher families embellished, (no doubt having money takes care of some of the more unsightly aspects about oneself), but if your going to send anonymous death threats, next time you'll do better to remember to place them under an untraceable spell instead of just leaving them unsigned, you dolt!"

Marquis's face darkened with rage. "I'm talking about the Granger girl and how she believes you _miraculously_ saved her! No doubt you jinxed her memory to be selective. You led her and her parents into a trap and couldn't finish the job before they found you, could you? So you made her believe you were there protecting her all along! You listen to me Malfoy, that poor, naïve little girl may believe you, but the rest of us can't swallow that cock and bull story!" said Marquis fervently, almost shouting. Witches and wizards in Gringotts were becoming attracted to the scene that Nightshade was creating.

Draco's face paled, but remained firm. '_He's right, I just as good as killed Hermione's parents. I should have fucking told Dumbledore beforehand. I should have done something! I didn't mean for it to turn out like this.' _thought Draco. Even if he had time to think of a rebuke, he was struck so overwhelmingly with guilt at the memories that Nightshade had provoked, that he was speechless. Fortunately someone else provided an answer for him.

"Mr. Nightshade I highly doubt that you have any sympathy for me or my family with the way you are addressing my parent's murder. I am also sure of the fact that it is you that is naïve and not I! Don't you think that it would have crossed the minds of people that possess far more intelligence than you, that perhaps the events that Mr. Malfoy here described could have been fabricated? Perhaps you aren't willing to take my word for it, but that being our Headmaster is who he is, do you think that every possibility hadn't been approached and investigated? Or do you doubt Albus Dumbledore's capability in the matter as well?" said Hermione in a murderous tone. How dare this insolent man attack Draco like that? Draco was no more responsible for what happened than she was.

"I don't doubt Dumbledore's ability to determine the truth. He is a most powerful and wise wizard indeed. I wasn't aware that he had inspected this matter," said Marquis in a quiet bitter tone.

"I'm sure people with such small minds have difficulty overcoming such large prejudices so they can't think clearly," stated Hermione in a firm and challenging tone as if daring him to say something.

Draco, whose guilt had been replaced by utter surprise when Hermione came, snapped out of his stupor. "Nightshade," said Draco in a venomous voice "I always knew your manners left something to be desired, but you proved this quite well enough to the rest of the society today. It seems you have no respect for Ms. Granger having lost loved ones, as you do for anyone else who has. Admittedly you know nothing of the turmoil that people faced, because like a coward you left England as soon as you heard of Voldemort's return. Have you now come back to rub salt into the wounds of the brave people who faced things head on? That's a considerable new low, even for you Marquis."

Marquis Nightshade's face was contorted with anger. He looked around and saw that the crowd he had gathered to humiliate Draco in front of were now eyeing with the same look of hatred upon their faces. No doubt that the scene was not enough to convince people that Draco Malfoy was completely innocent, but no one liked the people who fled rather than fought. Marquis paled as he realized that the anger was directed at him rather than Draco and Draco saw him reach into his pocket. There was no doubt he was getting a firm grip on his wand. Draco was about to grab his own wand as well when Hermione took the chance to grab a hold of his arm as if he were her escort.

"I'm sure you'll think twice before making such assumptions in future situations. Now, if you'll excuse us Mr. Nightshade, Draco and I have some things to discuss over dinner," said Hermione in a tone reminiscent of Professor McGonagall's indicating that the conversation was over. Draco took it as his cue to lead Hermione out of Gringotts.

"Of all the insufferable and pompous gits! Argh!!" cried Hermione as soon as they were outside Gringotts. "I absolutely abhor people like that!" She squeezed his arm without realizing it. She was obviously pissed. Hermione kept ranting about how ignorant Nightshade was until she saw that Draco was staring at her, slightly smirking. He was fully aware that she had no idea how close she was to him or where she was going.

"What?" said Hermione smiling and looking away from his gaze. She released his arm quietly without drawing attention to it. She had the unexplainable urge to hold his hand, but stopped herself just in time. What was happening to her? She never blushed over stuff like this before.

"Didn't know you had it in you Gra… err Hermione."

Frowning slightly, Hermione sighed. "You can call me Granger, Draco. I don't mind. Somehow it doesn't seem natural when you don't," she said conveniently forgetting to mention that her stomach fluttered slightly when he did. _'If he's not comfortable with it, he's not. I don't want to force him to be someone he's not around me. I'll just lead myself into an illusion of who he really is in the end.' _

"Thank you," said Draco "I just need to retain to the familiar things right now. As you've just seen, things aren't the way I am used to them being. But I shouldn't have doubted your skills at reprimanding people. I've seen the way you get on to Potter and Weasley about their studying habits." His smirk was back full force now.

"But thank you for you confidence in me." Draco continued softly, full of sincerity. "It really means a lot, but you don't have to convince other people. As long as you aren't doubtful of anything, I don't mind. I know full well how hard it is to overcome superficial prejudices and I suppose I'm getting what I deserve, but I am glad I started thinking clearly. I am really sorry that ignorant people will bring up topics like that with out even considering how hard it is for you."

Draco felt oddly disturbed, now that he thought about it, by Hermione defending him. He had thought this was what he wanted. He had wanted to be redeemed in the eyes of the wizarding community and was counting on Hermione to help him do so, but when it actually happened and he got what he wanted, somehow, it felt wrong. Hermione shouldn't have defended him, he should have defended her. It must be incredibly hard for her to have her parent's murders count as nothing more than another headline in the eyes of most people.

Hermione looked down at her feet and nodded. She was beginning to feel utterly depressed again. It was just another sad story to people. But then again so were most of the murders and deaths that occurred because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was all so overpowering. She felt her body weaken at the thought of it.

It must have had a visible affect on her because Draco led her to a table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and sat her down. It was enchanted to remain warm enough so people could enjoy their ice cream and sundaes in the winter. Draco didn't say anything, but looked at her through concerned eyes. Draco was unsure of what to say. Florean stopped by to ask them what they would like and Draco asked for a plain vanilla scoop in a cup. Hermione glanced at him and he said, "Just to get the color back to your skin. You look incredibly pale." Hermione nodded again and didn't argue. She was too stuck into her thoughts to think of anything else.

They sat there and Draco watched the sun set and the atmosphere around him get darker. Hermione had just sat there taking small spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth little by little. It seemed the ice cream was also charmed never to melt. After what seemed like a considerably long time, she looked up at Draco, startle as if she only just saw him sitting across from her.

"Oh, Draco, you didn't get anything!?" Hermione said quite embarrassed.

"It's okay; I could have if I wanted to. No big deal," said Draco nonchalantly. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled weakly. "I'll be fine."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes," said Hermione looking into his eyes. She was not surprised to see that he was genuinely concerned. She wasn't sure why it hadn't surprised her, but somehow she had expected it from him. "Positive, Draco! I'm a big girl, I can handle this!" said Hermione with a bigger smile. The sweet ice cream and the warm atmosphere around Fortescue's had calmed her down.

"Good Granger. I know you're strong." Draco said. And he left it at that. They sat in a weird silence for a while.

"Granger it's getting late. No doubt Potter and Weasley will be sending out arrest warrants for my capture soon enough. They already sent me enough howlers. You'd better head off home soon. I also have to go over plenty of things I need to take of before tomorrow morning. If there's nothing else, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express. I have to ride along even though I'm currently residing there."

"Not so fast Draco! I wasn't lying when I said we have matters to discuss over dinner! And besides Harry and Ron will only have gotten their first drafts of the arrest warrants ready by now so we have plenty of time to discuss them" replied Hermione sarcastically.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "And what matters have we to discuss over dinner Ms. Granger?"

"We have to discuss exactly why you paid for my lunch and therefore by default dinner is on me!" said Hermione smiling more brightly.

Draco laughed. It was a genuine laugh and it caught Hermione off guard. Now she felt her body weaken for an entirely different reason. She made a mental note to try and make him laugh more often. Draco's laugh was deep and extremely alluring. His face completely transformed and his eyes danced. His features retained a true smile and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him. For some reason his smile was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She felt herself blush again and it wasn't just her face that felt warm up at that instant. He seemed like a completely different person. Even the vibe that was radiating from him left her in awe and she felt her knees tremble. _'Surely no one gets this big of a reaction off of someone's smile.' _She thought nervously. '_Must be the ice cream. I thought they put too much sugar in there.'_

Draco chuckled softly again. "I should have expected you'd say something about that. Here I was thinking it might be Head duties. As much as I'd like to Granger, I seriously have a lot to do tonight. It's the weekend before Hogwarts starts and I have much to get done before the beginning of term.'

Hermione nodded. "I understand. But I'm not going to forget about it."

"I know Granger. Knowing you, you'll probably even include dessert because I just got you some ice cream," chuckled Draco once again.

Hermione blushed again and scolded herself for lighting up like a red light whenever Draco said anything.

"Goodnight Granger. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express then. Thanks for an interesting day," said Draco shaking his head, but still smiling slightly. His gray eyes sparkled.

"Goodnight Draco" She sighed as she watched him leave. It wasn't as if she was lusting after Draco or anything. She was only just getting to know him. Hermione didn't want to get some stupid school girl crush and be robbed of the experience of actually getting to _know_ Draco Malfoy. Even if he ever considered her in that regard, she would just be another girl to him and she was sure he didn't let much of his façade down in front of girls. She was pretty positive very few people had seen the real Draco. Hermione was determined to find out what he was really like. For whatever reason Draco had let his guard down around her today, Hermione could tell she could gain his trust and his respect. He intrigued her and Hermione Granger never let a mystery go unsolved. Only this time, there would be no books to help guide her.

Lost in her thoughts Hermione made her way to the Leaky Cauldron and over to the Burrow via floo powder. As she expected, Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the kitchen. Ginny was sitting in the corner playing with Crookshanks, Seeing the angry look on her face, Harry and Ron started asking her so many questions at once and were demonstrating verbally and by gestures what they would do to Malfoy when they saw him.

All of a sudden, Hermione yelled out, "YOU SENT HIM HOWLERS? HOW IMMATURE CAN YOU TWO BE!?" She did it in pure jest. Hermione knew her friends had meant well and she loved them for it. But they didn't have to know that. It would just encourage them.

Ginny smiled as she saw the looks on Harry and Ron's faces and coughed. It sounded suspiciously like "I told you so!"


End file.
